Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto Misión de rango S
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: No hay manera de hacer que Sasuke vuelva a Konoha y mucho menos alegrar la vida del kitsune, pero entonces una esperanza en forma de niña apareció. -Mi nombre es Sasuko.-sonrie- Soy la hija de Naruto y Sasuke. ¿Podrá esa niña cumplir su misión del futuro y juntar al indomable Uchiha con el cariñoso de Naruto? ¿Cómo traerán de vuelta a Sasuke? ¿Itachi volverá a Konoha con Sasuke?
1. Una desconocida viene del futuro

**Hola, soy nueva aquí... No sean malas o malos conmigo, TT es el primer fic que publicó. Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo el escribirlo... nee...**

**Neko-Kitsune XP**

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**Una desconocida viene del futuro.**

Tsunade estaba tranquilamente sentada en su oficina revisando unos papeles, hace poco se había enterado de la muerte de Orochimaru a manos de Sasuke y todavía le dolía la cara de Naruto, ya que a pesar de acabar con el sannin, Sasuke no había querido regresar a Konoha y eso entristecía al kitsune, pero se enorgullecía de su amigo por haberse vuelto así de fuerte, capaz de derrotar a uno de los legendarios sannin.

-¡Hay que voy a hacer!-exclamó colocando las manos en su cara y restregándolas hacia abajo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.-Me siento mal por Naruto, pero nada puedo hacer. ¡Sasuke no baka!-gritó esto último furiosa, para luego golpear la mesa con fuerza pero no demasiada, ya que solo elevó los papeles y no rompió la mesa… - -u Al calmarse empuñó sus manos sin dejar de morderse el labio, demostrando corporalmente su nerviosismo, ya frecuente estos últimos días.

-¿Quieres ayudar a Naruto-sama?-preguntó una voz

"¿Sama…?"-se preguntó Tsunade en sus pensamientos. Al instante miró al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Frente a ella se encontraba una linda chica rubia y con ojos negros, tenía las puntas que le rodeaban la cabeza iguales a las del ninja más fuete de Konoha, pero más salvaje y más largo, aunque lo tenía atado en una cola y solo se veía los pelos punta de ésta. Llevaba una chaqueta con cremallera, igualita a la de Naruto, solo que sin cuello de tortuga, además esta era femenina así que era más ajustada y de manga tres cuarto, o sea hasta el codo. En su mano derecha tenía una venda que le cubría hasta la muñeca y se perdía bajo la manga de su traje naranja, con cierre azul y la parte de los hombros celeste. Sus pantalones eran azul grisáceo y cubrían hasta la rodilla y eran bastante cómodos por lo que se veía. En la pierna izquierda llevaba otra venda y encima su porta shurikens. Y como calzado obviamente los típicos zapatos ninja.

Pero eso no fue lo que más impactó a la ninja médico, sino que vio que la chica desconocida llevaba en su hombro izquierdo el símbolo de los Uzumakis y en el derecho… el símbolo de los…

"No puede ser…"-pensó

…Uchihas. Tsunade abrió los ojos impresionada y la chica sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Quién e-eres?-preguntó la hokage. Tratando de no sonar asustada, cosa que no logró muy bien, no cualquiera entra a la oficina del hokage sin ser vista, llevando en sus hombros los logos significativos de dos clanes poderosos (Los Uzumakis también son un clan en mi fic.) Y además portando en su frente el cinto de Konoha, algo que anteriormente no se fijó pero ahora que lo veía no había duda alguna, era la banda de Konoha, no había error.- ¡¿Quién rayos eres?!-preguntó ya sin paciencia, pero eso no asustó a la chica, es más ni se inmutó.

-Quién sabe…-respondió con una arrogancia digna de un…

"¡¿Uchiha?!"-reconoció en sus pensamientos. "Tal vez ella… Pero no puede ser Sasuke tiene 14 años, no puede tener una… Pero…"

-Eres la hija de Sasuke Uchiha-afirmó sonriendo.

-Tal vez…-volvió a decir la supuesta Uchiha. Cosa que molestó a la sannin y la hizo fruncir el ceño.-Llama a los amigos de Naruto, a Kakashi-sensei y a Naruto.-sonrió.- A Naruto-sama.

-¡Por qué habría de…!

-Si los llamas diré quién soy, si no lo haces desapareceré y no sabrás como ayudar a Naruto-sama.-dejo de sonreír.-No te preocupes, soy una aliada de Konoha.-apuntó su banda con el pulgar derecho, tal y como lo haría Naruto.-De Konoha del futuro.-agregó volviendo a su sonrisa marca Uchiha, que la médico empezaba a odiar.

"¿Del futuro? ¿Es una broma?"-Iba a maldecirla pero al ver los ojos negros de la chica, sintió que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Pues si es así, creo que no hay remedio…-suspiró y la joven hasta el momento desconocida agrandó la sonrisa.- ¡Shizune!-llamó.

* * *

**_Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S._**

"Vuelve, vuelve a Konoha, Sasuke, vuelve a mí"-No podía evitarlo extrañaba al Uchiha, extrañaba sus estúpidas peleas y discusiones sin sentido, sus rivalidades, sus momentos juntos, incluso extrañaba la arrogancia del pelinegro.

Lo que no entendía era porque al decir que Sasuke era su amigo le dolía el pecho, si en el fondo siempre había deseado ser amigo del último descendiente del clan Uchiha, ya no tan último…

**-¿Será porque quieres ser más de él, que solo un amigo? Eh, cachorro.-**dijo el zorro, victorioso.

-¡Imposible!-se cacheteó ambas mejillas.- Tú cállate.-le dijo al zorro mientras oía la risa demoníaca de este en su interior.

TOC - TOC

-¿Eh?-sintió el golpe en la puerta.- ¿Quién será?- se preguntó. Que él sepa no esperaba a nadie.

**-Tal vez sea el Uchiha con una cinta de regalo a ofrecerse como TU-YO-**resaltó el zorro esta última palabra. Luego rio al ver a su contenedor sonrojarse hasta las orejas.-** Nee, te lo imaginaste, vaya que pervertido saliste.-** volvió a reír.

-Calla zorro hentai.-vociferó.

**-Sí, claro yo soy el hentai.-**dijo irónicamente, pero Naruto no le tomó en cuenta esta vez.

TOC - TOC

-¡Ya voy!-anunció y con una gotita dijo para sí.- Y no, definitivamente no es Sasuke, si no le hubiera abierto a la primera… tira la puerta.

**-Que buena impresión tienes de tu amado.-**dijo con una gotita.

-¡No es mi amado!-gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

**-Tienes razón.-**sonrió**-aún no lo es.**

-Zorro tonto.-suspiró y alcanzó el pomo de la puerta.- ¿Si?-dijo y vio a un aburrido Shikamaru en la puerta.

-Sabía que venir a buscarte sería problemático.-dijo.

A Naruto le cayó una gotita.

-¿Y qué necesitas Shikamaru?-preguntó.

-La hokage quiere vernos, dice que es urgente.-respondió el Nara.

-¿Urgente? Pues que esperamos, ¡Vamos!- tiró de la puerta y la cerró y luego agarró al Nara y lo hizo seguirlo eufóricamente.

-Sabía que debí haber elegido otro camino, no ninja, es muy problemático.-alcanzó a decir para luego ser casi arrastrado por un Naruto hiperactivo.

-Seguro que Oba-chan me tiene una misión.-afirmó confiado.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la hokage, Naruto ni se molestó en golpear simplente, pasó con un Shikamaru levemente aturdido.

-Oba-chan…-Naruto se cayó al ver a Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari (Que estaban de visita en Konoha), Jiraiya, Ino, Chouji y todos los de la generación de Naruto, los cuales se voltearon a verlo.

-Ya era hora, hasta Kakashi-sensei llegó antes que tú.-dijo Sakura.

-Pero si tú llegaste hace cinco minutos.-dijo Sai.

-Cállate Sai.- habló enojada y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Oba-chan ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Naruto ignorando a Sakura y a Sai.

-Créeme ni yo lo sé.-respondió Tsunade, sin quiera molestarse por el "Oba-chan" que le apodó Naruto.-Pero ella, si lo sabe.-dijo y todos miraron a Tsunade.

De repente encima del escritorio luego de un POFF apareció una chica que dejó bocabiertos a todos incluyendo a Gaara, y no era solo por su belleza, ya que muchos ahí amaban a personas de su mismo sexo. Entonces caminó hacia Naruto, luego de bajarse de este, y al ponerse frente a este, todos notaron la similitud en sus facciones.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Naruto asombrado, también del parecido.

-Soy Sasuko.-respondió. –Y soy tú hija.-Eso dejó frío a los presentes.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron todos.

Ella sonrió.

-Tal y como lo han oído. Yo los cité aquí para decirles que vengo del futuro y que soy la hija de Naruto. –en un parpadeo desapareció y se sentó en el escritorio, sin tapar a Tsunade.-Él me envió aquí.

-¿Te envió del futuro?-preguntó Gaara. Y al ver el asentimiento de esta prosiguió.- ¿Por qué o Para qué? Em… Sasuko

Ella agrandó su sonrisa.

-Para salvar a mi mami, antes. Les explicaré. Debido a las circunstancias, mi papá con mi papi han estado mucho tiempo separados y recién en el futuro se juntan y mi papá quiere que se junten antes.

-¿Vienes a unir a Naruto, con la que será tu futura madre?-preguntó indeciso Neji.

-Aja.-asintió con los ojos cerrados.-Pero antes… Naruto-sama, podría decirme ¿quién cree usted que es mi papi?

"¿Papi?"-pensaron todos tomando en cuenta esa palabra dicha ya con anterioridad. (La primera vez lo tomaron como un simple "Escuché mal".)

-Pues…-se puso a pensar. "¡¿Con quién me caso dattebayoo?!"

**-Eso es simple, cachorro, con Sasuke.-**respondió el zorro con simpleza.

-Calla estúpido zorro, ¿cómo me casaría yo con Sasuke?-gritó sin notar que lo decía en voz alta y todos lo observaban atentamente.

Luego de sus palabras Kakashi sonrió al igual que Tsunade.

-Tú respuesta es correcta Naruto-sama.-dijo Sasuko sonriente.

-¿Nani?-la miró Naruto ya sin saber que pensar.

-Yo soy la hija de Naruto y Sasuke, los dos ninjas más fuertes de Konoha.

-Y… ¿cómo quieres que creamos eso?-cuestionó Gaara.

-¿Quieres una prueba?-dijo Sasuko muy sonriente, esto en verdad le divertía.-Pues entonces…-abrió los ojos y todos quedaron con la boca desencajada. Sus ojos negros mostraban el rojo sharingan con tres astas.- ¿Con esto es suficiente Kazekage?-preguntó arrogantemente. (Ya notamos el parecido con Sasuke… nnU)

Gaara asintió levemente.

-A mí con tú carácter me bastó.-dijo entre susurros Tsunade, recordando cómo eran los Uchihas. En especial cierto pelinegro.

Sasuko parpadeó e hizo desaparecer el poder ocular del clan Uchiha.

-Si todo lo que dices fuese verdad…-comenzó a hablar Naruto-… Entonces…

**_-Sasuko, Sasuko, ¡Sasuko!-se oyó una voz muy conocida para Naruto._**

Sasuko entonces tomó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo derecho, este era ovalado, y parecía un espejo.

-Papi, hola ¿Qué sucede?-sonrió fingidamente.

**_-¡¿Dónde estás?!-preguntó la voz con firmeza, no había duda se dijeron todos en especial cierto rubio. Esa voz era de Sasuke- ¿Dónde te ha enviado el inútil del dobe?_**

-Aaaah, pues… -se puso a pensar.-Me envío a una misión.-dijo por fin.

**_-Ah, sí…-dijo irónicamente.-Ábreme, Sasuko._**

Naruto se sonrojó, por un minuto se imaginó a Sasuke pidiéndole que le abriera las piernas y…

"Hay cálmate Naruto"-se dijo

**-Pervertido-**dijo el zorro.

"Oh, ya cállate"-le reclamó mentalmente.

-Pero… -se oponía Sasuko.

**_-¡He dicho que lo hagas!-gritó. Y sus gritos por un instante calmaron el corazón de Naruto._**

-Bien, pero luego no me culpes.-dijo resignada y abrió el famoso aparatito, igual que un espejo de bolsillo, entonces salió una luz y en medio de todos, de espaldas a Sasuko e inclinado en el suelo, apareció un Sasuke más maduro con su cabello más largo y un traje AMBU pero sin la máscara puesta. Y en su brazo tenía la típica marca de los Ambus.

Naruto casi se desmayó al verlo… sus músculos, sus facciones maduras pero atractivas y su pose tan sexy. Por poco y le sangra la nariz.

**_-Sasuko dime por favor que el usuratonkachi no te envió a otra de sus misiones…-al levantarse vio a su alrededor a todos sus amigos, a sus sensei, a la hokage, al sannin y al ser que tanto hizo sufrir por su tonta e irracional venganza.- Estamos en…-iba diciendo mientras le aparecía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.-…el pasado.-terminó de decir ya casi sin voz._**

-Huy esto no es bueno…-se dijo la chica rubia, algo incómoda.

-Es Sasuke.-dijeron varias voces sorprendidas.

-Sasuke.-pronunció Naruto su nombre, y al vengador le dolió hasta el alma de tan solo recordar lo que hizo sufrir a su kitsune. Pero se repuso en seguida.

**_-Esta misión…-aún con el tic-¿te la dio Naruto?_**

-H-hai.-respondió sincera la chica.-Pero…

**_-¡Naruto! ¡Voy a matarte y no volverás a ver la luz del sol! ¡Sasuko! Dame el Jikū komyunikē.-pidió-nos largamos de aquí y de paso voy a ir al despacho del dobe y mi Kusanagi lo hará trizas sin remordimientos. ¡Sasuko! ¿Sasuko?-preguntó ya preocupado._**

-Lo siento papi pero deberás volver tú solo, yo recibí una orden directa de Naruto-sama y todos sabemos que las órdenes del hokage se deben obedecer, yo como chunnin y tú como líder AMBU y…

**_-Sí, si ya entendí. Y ¿cuál es tu misión?-preguntó ya más calmado._**

-Pues…juntarlos a ti y a mí papá antes.-dijo casi en un susurro, todos miraban expectantes la escena.

-**_-¡Dobe mal nacido y pervertido! –Dijo con un tic.-Yo voy descuartizarlo y luego volveré por ti. Entendido Sasuko.-Ella asintió.-Ya verá ese hokage hentai.-dijo tomando el aparato de Sasuko apretando un botón y desapareciendo. Pero dejando el aparato en manos de Sasuko._**

"Definitivamente era Sasuke."-Se dijo Naruto.

-Lo lamento.-dijo la ninja avergonzada con una reverencia.-Mi papi nunca sabe las misiones que me da mi papá.

-¿Soy hokage?-preguntó Naruto sin ninguna emoción, solo moviendo los labios para pronunciar esas dos palabras.

-Si, por eso te llamo Naruto-sama nee-sonrió como solo Naruto podría hacerlo.-Ahora a continuar la misión. El primer paso…-sacó una libreta de su porta shurikens y la abrió en una página en especial.-Ah, sí tenemos que traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha.

-Ya lo he intentado todo y no quiere regresar, no sé qué hicieron en el futuro para llevarlo a Konoha…

-No lo has intentado todo mi querido Naruto-sama.-sonrió la chica.

-Cómo qué no-habló Gaara.-Casi da su vida por el idiota de Sasuke, ha dejado de lado sus sueños por él, ha…

-Los celos no son buenos Kazekage-le riñó la chica del futuro.

Gaara se sonrojó. Pero Naruto como siempre no comprendió el porqué.

-Pero tiene razón, Naruto ha hecho todo por Sasuke-kun y aun así no ha vuelto- habló por primera vez Ino Yamanaka

-Es verdad. No importa lo que haga Naruto, Sasuke siempre se larga, no sé qué habrán hecho en el futuro para hacerlo reaccionar, tal vez un milagro, porque según yo y creo que muchos acá no hay manera de traer al arrogante Uchiha aquí.-recalcó Neji y todos asintieron, excepto Naruto.

-No lo has intentado todo.-dijo Sasuko. Naruto la miró, al igual que todos.- Para traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, simplemente debes…-se encogió de hombros-…besarlo.-sonrió.

Y otra vez todos incluyendo a Naruto abrieron la boca. Mientras Sasuko tranquilamente sonreía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

* * *

**_Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S._**

**Gracias por leer y déjenme review, no importa si son con críticas, pero porfa no ofendan, si algo no les parece díganme. Ah y por cierto habrá más parejas Yaoi y también saldrá Itachi. Espero complacerlas (os).**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Nueva misión: Traer a Sasuke de vuelta

**Hola de nuevo. Doy gracias por apoyar mi fic y seguirlo. Como soy nueva me costó un mundo aprender a subir el nuevo capítulo y creo que todavía tengo problemas... uuU**

**Esto es Yaoi es decir hombre x hombre si no te gusta, es fácil no leas.**

**Sin más que decir a leer y dsfruten... Ah al fin responderé a los reviews.**

* * *

**_Capítulo dos_**

**Nueva misión.**

Naruto aún no se podía creer lo dicho por la tal Sasuko ¿Él se iba a casar con Sasuke? Y aún peor ¡¿iba atener una hija con él?! ¿Dos hombres? Es lógicamente imposible. Se dijo a si mismo. Por esa razón se encontraba en su cama con la almohada en la cabeza tratando de comprender esa extraña situación, definitivamente todo debía de ser un sueño, algo que a su loca mente se le ocurrió, así que cuando abriera los ojos nada de esto habría sucedido, todo habría sido un cruel sueño. Todo una mentira…

Se topó el pecho apretujando la ropa entre sus dedos ¿De verdad quería que eso nunca hubiera pasado? ¿Qué Sasuko nunca hubiese aparecido? ¿Qué nunca le dijera que era su futura hija y Sasuke su futuro esposo, qué el Sasuke del futuro nunca se presentara, qué Sasuko nunca le dijera como traer a Sasuke de vuelta…? ¿De verdad quería todo eso como un sueño? Y si fuese así ¿por qué el pensar siquiera que era mentira, le dolía como una fuerte puñalada?

**-Eres un tonto cachorro.-**se escuchó la voz del zorro.**-De verdad ¿todavía no te percatas de tu amor por ese Uchiha?-**al ver que el rubio no respondía y seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sin ni siquiera mirar en su interior para verlo, prosiguió **–No, es que de verdad, me pudieron haber sellado en cualquier niño-**rugió el zorro molesto.-** Pero no. Le dio a ese idiota del Yondaime en sellarme en el cuerpo de un inútil, que ni sus sentimientos tiene claro. No podía ser mejor.**

-Kyuubi.-nombró Naruto. El zorro cayó y levantó sus peludas orejas para oír a su contenedor.- Tú... ¿Tú crees que le amo?-preguntó por fin. Con una voz tan pasiva que sorprendió al bijuu, y habría sorprendido a cualquiera, el hiperactivo ninja hablando calmadamente, vaya queda poco para el apocalipsis…nee.

**-Eso es algo que debes saberlo tú.-**respondió el zorro.**-Pero mira, te lo haré fácil.-**carraspeó la garganta.**- ¿En quién piensas cuando te levantas?**

-En Sasuke.-respondió.

**-Y ¿cuándo comes?**

-En Sasuke y en ramen.-sonrió Naruto.

**"Al menos puso a Sasuke en primer lugar… - -U"**

**-Bien-**continuó el zorro.**- ¿cuándo te bañas?**

-Pues…-se sonrojó.- En como se vería Sasuke bajo el agua.

**-Aja.-**dijo el zorro, aguantándose un "PERVERTIDO" en mayúsculas.

-Ah y también pienso en como llega el agua a las cañerías, porque como habrás notado…

**-No interesa.-**lo cayó con una gotita en la cabeza.

**"Este no tiene remedio."**

**-Bueno, y… ¿por quién darías tu vida?**

-Eso es obvio. ¡Por todos mis amigos!

**-Si, eso es verdad, pero por quién… ¿Por quién darías cualquier cosa a cambio de tenerlo aquí, ahora contigo?**

-Por… Sasuke-musitó.

**-¿Y a que conclusión has llegado?-preguntó finalmente el zorro.**

-A qué… a que pienso mucho en Sasuke dattebayoo ¿Por qué será?-se puso una mano en el mentón pensando en aquel detalle.

Mientras el zorro tenía un severo tic en su ojo izquierdo, sin saber si reír o llorar.

**"Por qué me tocó justo a mi un jinchuriki tan, tan idiota"-**se lamentaba el zorro**-"¡Qué cruel destino! Si Yondaime estuviera vivo lo mataría y lo reviviría para volverlo a matar…" **

Se sintió un rugido provenir de la jaula interna de Naruto, y con eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Naruto.

-Naruto-sama.-dijo la chica sonriente.- La cena está lista.-anunció.

-Ah, Sasuko.-respondió desanimado.- ¿La cena?-preguntó tomando en cuenta las palabras de la chica.

-Hai.-respondió.

-¿Qué es?-se atrevió a consultar, y ahí notó su error.

-¿Importa?-dijo con el Sharingan activado y mirando fijamente a un inocente Naruto.- Lo que sea te lo comerás ¿verdad?-consultó con una voz fría igualita a la de alguien que él conocía muy bien.

Naruto tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Ya no le quedaban dudas de que esa chica era una Uchiha, y también la hija de Sasuke Uchiha, y esa combinación suena y es peligrosa…

Naruto bajó con Sasuko a cenar.

Se había quedado en sus pensamientos y había olvidado que luego de la "reunión" la hokage había dicho que Sasuko se quedaría con su futuro padre mientras creyó oírla murmurar algo como "Eres el único que soporta el carácter de un Uchiha" pero debió haber oído mal ¿verdad?

Sasuko tenía un carácter algo frío, que le recordaba al Uchiha, aunque a veces era bastante tierna, pero eso era poco frecuente. Físicamente era muy parecida a él, excepto por sus ojos, aquellos ojos negros que con solo verlos te llegaban los recuerdos de Sasuke a la cabeza. Ella tenía sus mismos ojos.

De un día para otro la vida de Naruto Uzumaki da un giro de 180°. Sí, lo aceptaba después de su último encuentro con Sasuke se había resignado a perderlo, a luchar con él hasta la muerte, se había dicho así mismo "No puedes salvarlo." Pero entonces aparece esta niña de 12 años (si, eso aparentaba, según su físico) y enciende la vela de la esperanza, que él había apagado. De veras que se sentía bien el que te digan que puedes salvar a tu mejor amigo, que puedes traerlo de vuelta contigo (Veamos cuanto duran como amigos… XP). Rayos esto era muy confuso para su cabeza que no acostumbraba a tener tanta información. Pero ¿de verdad podía traerlo de vuelta?

-Sírvete.-invitó Sasuko mientras se sentaba frente a Naruto, él cual ni respondió solo sonrió, asintió y se comió de una el plato de ramen humeante que tenía frente a él.

Sasuko demostró que también apreciaba el ramen ya que al igual que Naruto se devoró tres tazones y hubieran seguido, de no ser que el ramen instantáneo se acabara, desilusionando a los Uzumakis.

-Oye Sasuko-chan ¿tú crees qué…?-iba a preguntar pero ella le cortó con su respuesta de una forma tajante.

-Claro que sí. Mi papi también te ama, aunque al igual que tú confunde la rivalidad y la amistad con el amor.

-Y tú Sasuko-chan…-ya le quedó gustando el llamarla así.- Tú… ¿Tú amas a alguien?

-…

No sabía porque pero al ver la cara de la chica vio sus mejillas como farolillo de feria y sus inexpresivos ojos algo ¿asustados?

-Vamos a dormir.-respondió por fin.

-P-Pero Sasu…-iba a replicar el rubio pero Sasuko no lo dejó.

-Dije a dormir.-vociferó con fuerza y luego todo quedó en silencio.

-¿Sasuko-chan?

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- cuestionó a la pregunta de su padre futuro.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-En tu cuarto.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y yo?-inquirió el rubio.

-En el sofá.-dijo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-P-Pero…

-¿Alguna objeción?-le miró con el sharingan activado.

Naruto rio nervioso y empezó seriamente a darle sus profundos pésames al futuro novio de la chica. Y gracias a kamisama que no estaba enojada o sino…

-¿El sofá? Ah, claro yo amo el sofá.-al instante se subió sobre el y abrazó un cojín.-Él siempre me consuela cuando estoy solo…

-Oyasumi Naruto-sama.-dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la habitación del rubio, claro luego de apagar todas la luces de la sala.

El ninja suspiró y luego de recordar como era el Sasuke del futuro y empezar a fantasear de como sería él, se quedó dormido en la plenitud del sofá.

En la otra habitación Sasuko miraba por la ventana, se había soltado el cabello y este se mecía en compás con el viento. Se había quitado su chaqueta y se podía ver que llevaba una malla ninja.

-¿Me querrás? ¿Me querrás como se aman nuestros padres?

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke y a Naruto. Misión de rango S. **

En otro lugar el llanto de una chica se podía escuchar levemente.

-¿Por qué, por qué?-se preguntaba una y otra vez, ya tenía los ojos rojos y el rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro.- ¿Por qué Naruto y Sasuke se van a quedar juntos? ¿Y yo, con ninguno de los dos?

Sakura lo había aceptado el amor del pelinegro no era para ella, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de quedarse con Naruto a quien con el tiempo llegó a amar, y de la nada aparece esa niña y le arruina su conquista.

Se había callado toda la reunión, bastante sorprendida de que la chica fuera la hija de Naruto, para luego oír que también lo era de Sasuke, que no se atrevió a hablar por miedo a la de insultos que soltaría.

"Esa mocosa"-refunfuñó entre dientes. Odiaba su aparición.

-Debería… ¿debería impedir que estuvieran juntos?-se consultó.-No, son mis amigos, no puedo hacerles eso.-hundió la cabeza en su almohada. Pero…-sonrió maliciosa-no se lo dejaré fácil a ese Uchiha. Veamos si merece a Naruto-kun.

Luego de eso las lágrimas cesaron.

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke y a Naruto. Misión de rango S. **

El sol entró por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día, hoy tenían que ir a la oficina de Lady Tsunade para crear un equipo de búsqueda conformado principalmente por Naruto y Sasuko para encontrar a Sasuke y ver si realmente podían traerlo de vuelta, eso la hizo sonreír. Sería una misión divertida.

Pensando en eso Sasuke levantó las telas que la cubrían y salió de la cama directo a la ducha. Al entrar vio como el canasto de ropa sucia estaba hasta rebalsar y el baño tenía sarro. Se tapó la nariz a causa del olor.

-¡Hay Papá como vives! –Exclamó con la nariz tapada.-Creo que antes de ir donde la hokage tendré que ordenar este lugar, mi papi no va a entrar aquí con semejante desorden y espantoso olor.-dicho esto fue por su coleta, se hizo un moño y se pone a sacar el sarro usando los accesorios necesarios.

-Aaaaaaah -(intento de bostezo XD) Naruto se restregó los ojos y de ahí la boca de la cual tenía rastros de saliva.-ñam, ñam, ¿y Sasuke?-dijo somnoliento y luego recordó el sueño que había tenido y su cara se volvió un tomate. Entonces miró su entrepierna.- Esto es malo.-y corrió al baño.

Al llegar vio como una Sasuko enfadada peleaba con una polera de color azul para quitarle una mancha ¿de qué? Seguramente de ramen.

-Vamos maldita, sal o me vengaré de ti y de todas tus otras manchitas.- amenazó. A Naruto le salió una gotita. Pero al instante recordó el porqué de su ida al baño.

-Em Sasuko.-llamó incómodo.-Quiero pasar al baño.

-Pues tendrás que esperar.-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Es de vida o muerte.-empezó a juntar y separar las piernas, en la parte pélvica ya inquieto.

-Pues muérete.-levantó los hombros siguiendo con su ¿batalla?

-Que mala eres Sasuko-chan-dijo el rubio con lagrimones en los ojos.-Lamento esto, perdóname por favor.- anunció. La Uchiha levantó una ceja en signo de no entender pero luego se vio alzada con su cabeza hacia el suelo y tomada como un saco de papas para luego acabar con los cabellos revueltos encima de la cama, mientras oía como la puerta del baño se cerraba rápida y estruendosamente.

Su ceño se frunció. Y un tic Uchiha salió en su ojo derecho al igual que una vena hinchada en su frente, y luego otra y otra más; hasta que tres venas palpitantes se encontraban su cabeza.

-¡Tú… Naruto-sama! ¡Kuso! ¡Espera a que salgas de ahí! ¡No mejor espera a que se lo diga a mi papi!-gritaba enfadada.- ¡Voy a hacer que te lance con un chidori, a la luna, o mejor que te de abstinencia de un mes, o de un año!-sonrió con esto último.- ¡Definitivamente me vengaré, ya verás!-concluyó su discurso arrugando la polera que aún tenía entre sus manos.

Detrás de la puerta un Naruto con el corazón acelerado, se encontraba sentado en la fría cerámica. No porque estuviese escuchando a la rubia, sino todo lo contrario no había escuchado ni media palabra de esta ya que su mente estaba ocupada recordando su sueño de anoche donde aparecía un Sasuke con un moño de regalo pidiéndole ser suyo y el claro no se había negado.

**-Lo sabía, eres un pervertido.-**asintió el zorro dentro de su jaula como quien asiente un nuevo descubrimiento.

-Cá-cállate-dijo el chico y volvió a tomarle atención a su entrepierna.

Sasuko había querido esperar pero Naruto llevaba una hora dentro del baño y ya lo dio por ahogado, así que se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke y a Naruto. Misión de rango S. **

Tsunade estaba en su escritorio firmando unos papeles tranquilamente, ya tenía listo el equipo que enviaría con Sasuko y Naruto a buscar a Sasuke. Solo faltaba que estos llegaran a su despacho para decirles.

Ojala y pudieran traer a niño petulante y arrogante de nuevo, para que alegrara el corazón de su niño, que ella consideraba hasta como su hijo, aunque por la edad podría ser su abuela, tal como él le decía "Oba-chan". Sonrió.

-Muy sonriente, eh Tsunade.-dijo esa voz que ella reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo. Al instante su alegría se fue y una vena apareció en su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó tajante.

-¿Yo? Saludarte.-respondió.

-¿Qué, qué quieres?- sonsacó simulando su enojo.

-Uff-suspiró.-solo quería saber quienes irán con Naruto y esa chica a traer a Sasuke.

-Ah, eso. Pues irán Sakura, Sai y Kakashi. ¿No era obvio? Ellos son los más calificados para este trabajo, además conocen bien a Naruto y pueden apoyarlo física y emocionalmente.

-Buena decisión.-apoyó.

-¿No hay nada más?-consultó en una breve pregunta y con una ceja alzada.

-Sabes Tsunade hay un motel nuevo, me preguntaba si querrías…-un puñetazo lo hizo volar del despacho varios metros más allá cayendo en la casa del Nara específicamente en su mesa, arriba del desayuno.

-No, no quiero ninguna de tus proposiciones indecorosas.-respondió ya sola, con una potente vena en la cabeza.

Jiraiya levantó la cabeza del plato del Nara mayor, y en ambos ojos tenía un huevo frito, la clara cayó pero con el impactó la yema no sobrevivió y acabó tiñéndole los ojos al sannin.

-Solo era una preguntita inocente.-dijo adolorido y sin poder moverse

-Rayos, hasta las mañanas son problemáticas.-dijo Shikamaru al ver como su plato acabó en la cara del ermitaño.

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke y a Naruto. Misión de rango S. **

Naruto y Sasuko ya bañados, vestidos y desayunados se fueron saltando de tejado en tejado hacia la oficina del hokage, y en su camino vieron con la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade, todavía lejos se rompía y de ella salía un Ero-sannin volador.

"¿Y ahora que hiciste Ero-sannin?"-se preguntó Naruto con una gotita resbalándole por la frente.

De ahí se toparon con Sai quien también iba donde la hokage.

-¿Tú eres de las que tienen pene o vagina?-preguntó Sai muy interesado en la anatomía de la muchacha.

-Etto…-fue lo único que salió de sus labios, mientras sus morenas mejillas mostraban un leve, pero notorio sonrojo.

-Sai deja de preguntar tus cochinadas.-le regañó Naruto.- ¡la avergüenzas!

-Qué extraño es eso del avergonzar. No lo entiendo ella se avergüenza por una pregunta y el otro día cuando le pregunté a otra chica lo mismo, me golpeó y no tenía nada rojo en la cara.-se puso a reflexionar tratando de entender.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cara. Sai era imposible de entender.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, entraron luego de unos leves golpecitos de Naruto y un "pase" de parte de Tsunade.

Dentro estaban; Kakashi en cuclillas leyendo su libro pervertido y apoyada en una pared se encontraba la peli rosa, la cual al ver a Naruto sonrió.

-Naruto, Sasuko, ustedes deberán rastrear al ninja renegado Sasuke Uchiha y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha. Si él acepta venir hablaré con los ancianos para que sea perdonado y vuelva a ser ciudadano de Konoha.-tomó aire. Mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban.-Sus compañeros serán Sai…

-Hai.-respondió este inexpresivamente como solía hacerlo.

-…Sakura…-prosiguió.

-Hai.-respondió con voz segura y en un tono alto.

-…Kakashi.-terminó de decir.

-Cuente con ello, Tsunade-sama.-dijo en cambio este parándose y guardando su libro en su porta shurikens.

-Quien liderara esta misión será… -miró a todos y luego su vista se posó en la doce añera.-Sasuko.-dijo por fin.-Con tu sangre Uchiha, sé que serás un perfecto líder.

-Por supuesto hokage-sama.-afirmó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Vayan a arreglar sus mochilas para que puedan partir dentro de… una hora-sonrió prepotentemente.

Luego de arreglar todo y Sasuko ahora al mando de dos misiones, la primera y la más importante, la ordenada por su padre; juntar a Sasuke con Naruto, una misión había dicho él rango B, pero ella ya la calificaba como rango S. Y la segunda que era la que haría que su primera misión se completase, traer a Sasuke devuelta a Konoha.

Arregló una mochila que había dejado en casa de Naruto y este no tenía ni idea (antes de ir con la hokage en el primer capítulo, fue a la casa de Naruto a dejar sus cosas.) Echo algunas cosas de Naruto como suyas y el rubio prefirió no decir nada, todavía le dolía la espalda por haber dormido en una posición incómoda.

Al rato, ya todo listo los cinco se reunieron en la puerta, como siempre Kakashi fue el último en llegar, diciendo que una abuelita no podía llevar todas las bolsas del mercado y él había hecho una buena acción y un "¡mentira!" de parte de Naruto y Sakura, algo cabreados con el atraso de su ex sensei.

Al fin se fueron con veinte minutos de retraso pero eso no importaba, si en tus manos tenías la esperanza. Una que ahora más que nunca iluminaba los corazones de esos ninjas.

"Sasuke, esta vez te traeré de vuelta a Konoha, conmigo"-decía el rubio en sus pensamientos.- "Y esta vez nada lo impedirá, porque usaré el último recurso existente."-su mirada se veía decidida pero por dentro los nervios le carcomían.-"Sasuke."-repitió su nombre.

**-Y no lo amaba. Ya lo decía yo, mi jinchuriki es un completo idiota.-**bufó el zorro.**-Y ese Uchiha es un tonto arrogante. Porqué no se besan de una vez, se tiran en el bosque y asunto arreglado.-**dijo como si fuese la proposición más inteligente del mundo.

-Oh, cállate estúpido zorro.-dijo Naruto en voz alta. Pero nadie preguntó nada ya que habían escuchado la palabra zorro y habían intuido la respuesta.

"Sasuke"

* * *

Lejos de ahí yacía un chico dormido que escuchó entre sueños su nombre y despertó, sus ojos mostraban el rojo intenso del sharingan y sus labios se abrieron solo para pronunciar un nombre.

-Naruto.

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke y a Naruto. Misión de rango S. **

**Gracias a Hagane Yuuki, Lusmila, Moon-9215, Kanda Walter, Anapoly177, jenedithprinces, CamiVazs. Ustedes fueron las primeras en leer mi fic, espero que lo sigan y digo en seguida yo no hago fanfics cortos, definivamente no me salen, pero si románticos, aunque no empalagosos. Así que aún quedan muchos chapters más por disfrutar.**

**Hagane Yuuki, gracias por verificarme eso del clan Uzumaki, yo soy fanática de la serie voy en el ciento y tanto pero no sabía muy bien eso, solo lo había oído, por tí confirmo que es verdad.**

**Prometo mejorar, sigue aconsejándome, no tengo ningún problema con ello. Y otra cosa ahora pudiste comprobar que Sasuko tiene 12 años, si igual que Naruto en la primera temporada. **

**Déjame decirte que yo soy fan SasuNaru, más que NaruSasu (ambos me gustan) pero cuando empiezo a escribir no se que pasa pero Sasuke siempre termina volviéndose uke, pero como no me gustan la nenitas, será un uke difícil de conquistar, ;D Otro dato para que sepan que conquistar a un Uchiha cuesta.**

**Pero me salió NaruSasu tal y como intuiste, ah y una última cosa voy a prepararme lo mejor posible para escribir el encuentro entre Sasuko y Sasuke.**

**Gracias por apoyarme.**

**Quiero revivir a Minato y hacer un MinaIta, ya saben todo es posible en un fanfic, pero no sé ¿que dicen? ¿hago MinaIta? digamos que tengo un problemilla con hacer a los Uchihas ukes, nnU per ustes deciden nee.**

**Este capítulo fue como relleno, en el próximo puede que halla más acción, pero de ahí veré.**

**Si quieren pueden dejar ideas, tanto del encuentro de Sasuko y Sasuke, como el parejas y cosas que quieran que pasen, pero eso sí, ¿Lemon? sí habrá, amo el lemon de esta parejita, pero falta todavía para eso.**

**Gracias de nuevo por seguir mi fic y ¡viva el SasuNaru y NaruSasu! No olviden dejar review, prometo contestarlos. Si tienen críticas o dudas no se hagan problema y díganmelas no me enojaré, pero no ofendan.**

**Chauuuu!**

**Neko-Kitsune XP**


	3. Encontrando a Sasuke

**Hola a todas (os) las que me siguen. Volví con un nuevo capítulo... Prepárense que el Uchiha toma protagonismo... **

**CamiVazs, Lusmila, jenedithprinces aquí esta la conti... A las demás las saludo al final...**

**Les recuerdo que esto es Yaoi, romance hombre x hombre, si no te agrada el género, simple pasa de el...nee...**

**Sin más que decir a leer...**

* * *

**_Capítulo tres_**

**Encontrando a Sasuke**

Habían avanzado ya lo suficiente y se notaba con el oscurecer del cielo. Vieron un sector lo suficientemente espacioso entre unos árboles, para que pudieran descansar tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones.

Se acomodaron entre los cipreses y robles, estaban algo sudados por correr de una aldea en otra buscando una pista del Uchiha, pero nada habían encontrado.

La misión consistía en encontrar al Uchiha y llevarlo a Konoha, si las palabras nuevamente eran inútiles, Naruto debía besarlo. Pero en ningún momento contaron con que la banda de Sasuke que llevaban para que los perros ninja de Kakashi rastrearan al chico no sirviera. Sasuke había crecido y su aroma ahora era más masculino y lleno de hormonas adolescentes, no era ya el aroma de un crío de doce años.

Malo, muy malo. Por eso Sasuko propuso que en vez de devolverse a la aldea y perder tiempo (y yo aburrir demasiado a mis lectoras (es) XD) prefirieron el recorrer las aldeas cercanas y buscar alguna pista de Sasuke. Pero sin importar que se las memorizaran de memoria, ni señales encontraron del ninja.

Naruto fue con Sai a buscar leña para encender una fogata, era una noche helada y oscura, las nubes cubrían a ratos la luna sin consideración, y la desnudaban lentamente cuando se les daba la gana. Noche fácil para terminar siendo el alimento de más de un depredador que a esas horas cazaba.

Kakashi mientras aseguraba el lugar para que no hubiera trampas enemigas, y si era necesario él poner unas, aunque no lo necesitó.

Sasuko y Sakura sacaban los alimentos a consumir, comprobaban las provisiones para los días siguientes y veían con cuantos artefactos ninja contaban para sobrevivir y defenderse.

Sakura tenía una sonrisita en su cara que Sasuko notó muy bien.

-¿Te alegra el no encontrar a Sasuke?-preguntó intuyendo deliberadamente la respuesta de la peli rosa.

-Claro que no, es una pena.-mintió hipócritamente.-Naruto ha de sentirse muy mal.-puso cara de dolor y se alejó de la rubia.

-Si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso, "Sakurita"-dijo con voz gélida y burlona al pronunciar "Sakurita" Esa chica tramaba algo, pero si se trataba de hacer que Sasuke y Naruto no se juntaran ella no se lo iba a permitir. De eso estaba segura.

Cerca de ahí Sakura fue a buscar agua a una pequeña cascadita. Ya hecho, dejó el tiesto con agua en el suelo y de su bolsillo sacó un frasquito que contenía un líquido algo rojizo.

-Si supieras mi querido Naru-chan que Pakkun y los demás perros de Kakashi-sensei si podían rastrear a Sasuke…-apretó el frasco con su mano y sonrió cruelmente.-Ya me decidí, ese Uchiha no se quedará contigo, yo lo evitaré. Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie.-confesó al viento y a la luna, la que justo en ese entonces se dejaba ver.

En efecto a pesar de que Sasuke hubiese crecido, su olor estaba levemente impregnado en la banda y aquellos perros especializados no habrían tardado en encontrarlo, pero la peli rosa aprovechó un momento de distracción de parte de todos, cuando Naruto quería con urgencia ir al baño y no había ninguno cerca y tuvieron que correr al pueblo, y él confiadamente le pasó el cinto a Sakura, su amiga; mientras corría al baño del pueblo (no habían árboles en ese lugar, era una pradera y a unos metros estaba un pueblito).

Sakura sin remordimientos sacó un frasco del porta shurikens ninja y luego de abrirlo echó una gotita de aquel elixir, creado por ella como buena ninja médico que era. Al caer la gota, esta encubrió el olor del Uchiha, haciéndolo casi invisible, capaz de engañar el olfato de canes rastreadores. No había duda, Sakura era buena como ninja médico.

-¡Sakura-chan ven a comer!-sintió que la llamaba el rubio, y su corazón se apretujo. ¿Estaba bien hacer aquello? Pero al instante meneó la cabeza negativamente, para luego mirar la olla con agua y tomarla para dirigirse donde Naruto y los demás.

-Ya empecé esto.-se dijo dándose ánimos.- Lo terminaré. Sasuke no se quedará con quien amo.

Por un segundo sintió escalofríos en la espalda, pero al voltearse velozmente, no había nada.

-Hump-levantó los hombros.-Debió haber sido mi imaginación.

Al minuto Sakura llegó con los demás.

Detrás de unos árboles, arriba del risco donde caía la cascadita, había un cuerpo, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Una rodilla levantada y su mano izquierda sobre esta, una pose realmente sexy. Su cabello negro se mecía en compas al viento y sus ojos se veían de color negro intenso en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Así que el dobe me sigue buscando. Y esa plasta de Sakura se ha enamorado de él y cree que yo se lo voy a quitar.-sonrió con arrogancia.-Como si a mi me gustaran los hombres, y aunque me gustaran jamás sería del usuratonkachi, jamás.

El viento sopló fuerte como reclamándole sus palabras.

-Aunque tal vez…-recordó la cara de tristeza del rubio cuando él no quiso volver a Konoha.-…deba…-a su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos que pasó con el dobe.-…demostrarle a "esa" que yo soy mejor que ella y que el dobe cae a mis pies ¿por qué si no, se molestaría en buscarme?-entonces en su mente apareció la vez en que él y Naruto se besaron. Y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, aunque con la oscuridad no se notó. Movió la cabeza negativamente.-Yo no amo al dobe.-se afirmó a si mismo.-solo quiero demostrarle a la tonta de Sakura que yo soy cien veces mejor que ella. Solo eso, aquí no hay sentimientos.-sonrió prepotente.-Pero si el dobe quiere llevarme a Konoha, tendrá que tener un az bajo la manga, porque yo no me pienso rebajar ante él. Si quiere llevarme, que me obligué.

Y en un segundo Sasuke desapareció de aquel lugar.

* * *

**_Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S._**

Ya habían comido y ahora se encontraban descansando para tener energías para el día siguiente. A Naruto no le costó tiempo dormirse, al instante empezó a soñar con Sasuke y luego de eso a roncar, babeándose las comisuras de los labios, tal cual como un niño pequeño.

Una mano comenzó a recorrer las facciones del rubio, lentamente, hasta detenerse en la boca. Un aliento chocó contra la boca del kitsune y se detuvo.

Naruto empezó a sentir aquel calorcillo encima de sus labios. Comenzó a despertar. Medio dormido aún, más con los ojos cerrados que abiertos, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente vio o según él creyó ver unos ojos negros mirándolo fijamente, pero cuando abrió los ojos por completo se dio cuenta que solo había sido producto de su cabeza. Teniendo eso en cuenta volvió a dormir.

La mañana llegó rápida obligando a todos a levantarse. Sakura fue la primera para ir directo al intento de cascada, (porque más de un metro no media) y lavó lo necesario. Seguidamente Naruto, Sai y Kakashi.

-Tú pene creció.-dijo Sai con su típica cara, a Naruto que simplemente bufó y fue a ponerse los pantalones. Kakashi simplemente los miró.

Tenían que seguir avanzando o llegaría el invierno y no encontrarían a Sasuke. Volvieron a preguntar de pueblo en pueblo, esta vez por el sector este; y nuevamente lo mismo. Nadie sabía nada. ¿Qué acaso al peli negro se lo había tragado la tierra?

-Yo creo que esto no tiene sentido.-habló Sakura mientras saltaban por los árboles.- Pienso que deberíamos volver a Konoha, si Sasuke quiere volver que lo haga, pero no podemos obligarlo.

-Sakura-chan…-nombró Naruto sin creer las palabras de su amiga.

-Acéptalo Naruto, Sasuke no quiere volver. Como le puedes creer a esa niña, a que todo es una gran mentira. Sasuke no va a regresar por un beso tuyo.- Seguía diciendo sin darse cuenta del daño que causaba.-Sasuke no es para ti…

-¿Y acaso tú si?-preguntó de repente la rubia.

-Debes admitirlo Sasuko, tu teatrito no tiene lógica. En primer lugar viajar en el tiempo es imposible, en segundo lugar ese Sasuke supuestamente del futuro pudo ser algún jutsu de ilusión, al igual que tu supuesto sharingan, y en tercer lugar un hombre no puede concebir, es imposible, ya que no tienen útero, ni ovarios, ni mucho menos un lugar en su vientre donde tener a la criatura.-sonrió victoriosa.-Tus mentiras terminan aquí. Se detuvo al igual que todos los demás.

Kakashi miraba expectante, Sai leía un libro mientras observaba a ambas chicas sin comprender aún, (el libro se llamaba: Pensamientos y reacciones femeninas) Naruto estaba sin habla, no quería llorar pero la peli rosa tenía razón todo era una gran mentira, no era posible que…

**_-Las cosas imposibles son las que hacen posible nuestra existencia…-_**escuchó una voz en su interior que le decía esa corta frase que le encendió la esperanza. Supuso que era del zorro, pero estos vocablos provenían de unas cuerdas vocales más suaves. Una voz masculina, suave y calmada fue lo que escuchó.

Sasuko sonrió levantando una ceja.

-Conque todo es imposible.-mostró una sonrisa Uchiha 100%- En primer lugar el Jikū komyunikē te permite viajar en el tiempo, gracias a la chakra del portador. Este aparato transfiere el chakra a otro tiempo y espacio y al tener el usuario el objeto este viajará con él.-explicó con una seguridad.-Además prosiguió lo que viste ese día no fue ningún jutsu, es el poder de mi Jikū komyunikē, el mío es especial tal como el que tienen todos en mi familia, este funciona también como comunicador, de ahí el nombre y si yo quiero puedo traer a esa persona al otro lado del comunicador usando los espejos los cuales son de y para mantener chakra, así juntando el de ambos usuarios estos se conectaran por la red de chakra de espacio-tiempo, y cuando uno de los dos abra el aparato puede aparecer en el lugar donde se encuentra la otra persona.

Y así de simple lo dijo. Kakashi rio disimuladamente, eso no parecía una historia sacada de cuento, era muy real y se escuchaba posible. Esta vez Sakura no tendría argumento para replicar contra eso.

Sai escuchó atentamente todo el discurso y asintió, dando a entender que creía totalmente en las palabras de la chica.

Naruto quedó bocabierto, eso si que era negar la imposibilidad de algo.

Sakura fruncía el ceño, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior con desesperación.

(Inner Sakura: ¡Maldita, Maldita! ¡Cien veces maldita!- decía ya con una piedra gigantesca viniéndosele encima y ella tratando de soportar su peso)

Pero entonces Sakura sonrió al recordar un detallito.

-¿Y como puede un hombre quedar embarazado?-preguntó llena de veneno en sus palabras.

-Ah, eso.-se cruzó de brazos y sopló el mechón rubio que le estaba tapando la cara.-Eso es fácil.-sonrió.

Sakura contenía su furia.

-Para que un tenga un hijo lo único que debe hacer es antes que todo, tener pareja.-Sai sonrió y asintió. Sakura casi se cae al igual que Naruto. Esa respuesta era digna de un Uzumaki. XD – Luego de hacer sus "cositas" pues el corazón se encarga de lo demás. Si quieres realmente tener un hijo y cuando tienes relaciones sexuales pides ese deseo, el chakra del pasivo cambiará y le creará un útero interno en espacio también creado para esto. ¿Entiendes? ¿O te pongo figuritas?-Sakura resopló.- Si en la pareja hay amor y un deseo de ser padres el chakra cambiará el interior del cuerpo del uke por nueve meses y cuando el bebé este formado los médico hacen cesárea y sacan al nuevo ser y ¡Tachan!-puso pose de logro exitoso y sorprendente, igual que los que trabajan en los circos.

Luego se acercó a Sakura e inclinándose un poco en las puntas de los pies con el mayor orgullo posible le topó la cabeza igual que a un perrito.

-Ves, no era tan difícil. Nee-sonrió.

Sakura ya no aguantaba más, iba a explotar, odiaba a esa mocosa que además de llegar a arruinarle su vida, también se atrevía a humillarla.

-Tú…-iba soltarle la de insultos pero un rubio angelical se lo impidió.

-Suficiente.-dijo ya harto de tantas discusiones.-Hay que seguir buscando a Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró con odio, y Naruto tragó saliva, nunca había visto a Sakura tan enojada y menos con él.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-¡Tarado! ¡¿Piensas pasarte toda la vida buscando a ese Uchiha?! ¡Él no te quiere y nunca te va a querer!-decía dolida aguantándose las lágrimas e hiriendo cada vez más al kitsune.-No importa lo que hagas él nunca volverá a Konoha, y…y…¡Y mucho menos por ti!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas y ella intentaba limpiarlas con sus manos.

Loa demás solo observaban.

"…¡Y mucho menos por ti!"- esas palabras retumban en su cabeza. ¿Era verdad? ¿Sasuke no volvería con él? ¿Todo solo es una ilusión?

"¿De verdad…?"

-¿… no volverás conmigo?-dijo el final de la pregunta en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Él…él no te merece, ya te ha hecho sufrir mucho…-siguió la peli rosa- En cambio yo… yo puedo amarte como mereces, yo estaré siempre a tu lado… yo si quiero estar contigo…-Naruto no decía nada, simplemente no sabía que decir o que pensar, le dolía el pecho y sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle a causa de las ganas que tenían de soltar el líquido que se escondía en sus ojos.-Yo te amo Naruto. Olvida a Sasuke, tal como él te olvido…

-¿Quién olvidó a quien? Sakura.-dijo cortó y preciso con su típica voz fría y su rostro carente de emociones.

Naruto y todos se voltearon a ver al chico sentado en la rama de un árbol frente a ellos; (recuerden que ellos están en las ramas saltando y por Sakura se detuvieron) Las pupilas de Naruto se agrandaron, ese adonis de hombre estaba frente a él, ahí estaba su Sasuke, por el cual tanto tiempo había buscado y casi obligado a volver a su hogar. Su cabello le cubría un poco la cara, haciéndolo ver tan deseable que el rubio no podía apartar la mirada de él.

Sai tuvo unas ganas de decir: "Uchiha estás bueno." Pero no lo consideró oportuno y prefirió callarse.

-Sa-su-ke.-dijo la peli rosa con cara de espantó.

-¡Sasuke que bueno verte!-puso su ojito feliz el ninja copia.

Sai saludó con una mano, ¡y gracias al cielo que lo hizo porque quizás que cosas hubieran salido de su boca!

Sasuko sonrió.

En cambio el Uzumaki no dijo nada estaba tan perdido viendo su cuerpo que olvido por completo la situación. Por poco y le sangra la nariz, y eso que lo está viendo con ropa, sino… - -

Sasuke recorrió a todos con su mirada, en especial a cierta chiquilla rubia con facciones muy parecidas a las del dobe.

"¿Quién es ella?"-se preguntó.

-Naruto.-nombró. Este salió de sus fantasías y le prestó atención al Uchiha.- ¿Otra vez planeas llevarme a Konoha?

-Por supuesto. –le miró decidido.

El Uchiha sonrió como solo él sabía hacer.

-¿Y que harás para llevarme?-preguntó.

Naruto le miró fijamente. ¿Le besaba?

-Naruto-sama quiere decirte algo importante que solo tú debes oír.-dijo Sasuko. Sasuke la miró detenidamente, le recordaba a él.

-Si, Sasuke-kun por que no te acercas a Naruto él te dirá aquella información al oído. Ni siquiera nosotros la sabemos.-le siguió el juego el peliblanco, captando las intenciones de la chica.

Sasuke los miró tratando de buscar algo que le hiciera desconfiar. Si lo atacaban usaría su sharingan para predecir los movimientos. Sonrió. No había nada de que temer, ¿Qué podría hacerle Naruto?

Se acercó de un parpadeó donde Naruto, frente a frente, pudo comprobar como nuevamente luego de su último encuentro en donde casi mató a Sakura que su altura había cambiado, Naruto era ahora de su estatura.

Ya centímetros de distancia entre Naruto y él, notó como el rubio se tensaba ¿sería acaso una trampa? ¿Naruto sería capaz de traicionarle? Y ¿por qué le dolía más que fuera Naruto quien le traicionara, que la traición en si? ¿Acaso eso le importaba?

-Yo…-iba diciendo Naruto pero de un instante a otro se cayó y con la velocidad de un rayo, tomó al Uchiha de los hombros y acercó su cara a la de él, tan rápido que en un segundo sus labios estaban unidos. Solo era un simple topón, un rozar de labios nada más, nada significativo, pero para ellos era el mismo paraíso, ya era su segundo beso y en tanto tiempo (y eso que no es un beso con lengua… -_-) Su unión de bocas fue duradera, tanto que Sakura ya harta cerró los ojos queriendo con eso tal vez desaparecer aquella cálida muestra de amor.

Luego de quedar sin más tinte rojo para sus mejillas se separaron sonrojados mirando hacia cualquier lado. Había sido un beso inocente, pero no por eso con menos sentimiento.

-Sasuke, vuelve a Konoha.-pidió Naruto.

* * *

**_Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S._**

En otro lugar, específicamente en Suna, en donde ya se encontraba de regreso el Kazekage y sus hermanos.

Gaara estaba sentado en la silla del Kazekage pensando…

"Olvídalo"-le decía la razón.

-No puedo-respondía el corazón.

"Vamos, sabes que él quiere al Uchiha, no te arriesgues"

-Sé que sufrir por amor es doloroso-respondió.-Pero más sufrimiento siento al saber que ni siquiera lo he intentado. Me siento cobarde.

"Sabes que no te ama."

-Aun así quiero que escuche que lo amo. Aunque me duela su respuesta.

-Gaara-dijo una voz golpeando la puerta y luego pasando.-Gaara va a comenzar la reunión. Todos te esperan.-era Kankuro quien lo buscaba para acudir a sus responsabilidades de Kazekage.

-Voy enseguida.-se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Llorarás"

-Lo sé.-aseguró.

* * *

**_Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S._**

** Quiero dar gracias a todas las que me siguen... y gracias por sus review y por agregar mi historia a favoritos... Ya tengo seis reviews y estoy muy orgullosa, sinceramente nunca creí que fuera tan apreciado mi trabajo... un millón de gracias las quiero un montón.**

**Debo decir Hagane Yuuki que te voy a contentar, todavía faltan muchos capítulos más y hoy dejé el comienzo para uno de más adelante. Gracias por seguirme. También debo decir que necesitaba una villana, y la ideal era Sakura (no la odio) pero no es el único rival como te habrás dado cuenta al leer este capítulo. No señoras y señores la guerra apenas comienza. Tal vez hasta le ponga un rival a Naruto ahí veo.**

**Y nuevamente tu le atinas, Sasuko tiene un hermano mayor, si; hasta pensaba ponerlo en este capítulo pero me arrepentí, aún es muy pronto, ya que la pareja principal aún no se une (y no lo hará por completo hasta el final del fic) ¿lo ama? Que crees tú... XP**

**Si creían que Sasuke simplemente iba volver a Konoha y ¡Tachán! final feliz, se han equivocado como dije en el capítulo anterior conquistar a una Uchiha no es fácil y eso lo aprenderá muy bien Naruto, además hay otras parejas. Que pronto saldrán.**

******Y por último, solo di pie al encuentro de Naruto y Sasuke, en el próximo se viene el esperado: "-Soy tú hija del futuro, Sasuke" **

**Si, lo sé las dejé en la mejor parte. Pero ya verán como en el próximo capítulo (que espero tener para mañana) les daré lo que supongo muchas esperan... nee**

**Otra cosa ¿de quien creen que es la voz que escuchó Naruto? Lo dejo a su imaginación... nee**

**Naimane : que bueno que sigas mi fic, prometo no defraudarte si algo no te agrada dímelo y trataré de mejorar. Que bueno que me apoyas en el aspecto de hacer ukes nenazas y concuerdo contigo, ni Sasuke ni Naruto podrían serlo, ya que son bastante... ellos. Una cosa es enamorarse y la otra, como digo yo perder la dignidad. No, señor esa clase de personalidades no van conmigo (me conocieras... - -U)**

**Gracias a HarunaBlakrose y a milk goku por unirse a la lectura de mi fic. A Moon-9215 por seguirme. A Linne-Malfoy y a Pao20 por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos. Espero no haber olvidado a nadie y si lo hice, gomen nasai y gracias también.**

**Déjenme hartos reviews que son mi combustible para seguir... XP**

**Neko-Kitsune XP**


	4. La respuesta de Sasuke

**Bienvenidas de nuevo a mi fic... No saben lo feliz que estoy. Ya tengo 10 reviews y varias ideas para los próximos capítulos de esta historia.**

**Saben sus reviews me alegran la vida, porque por fin sé que alguien aprecia de verdad lo que escribo... :3**

**Lo siento me puse algo nostálgica...nee.**

**Pero bueno aviso de antemano que esto es YAOI, si no te gusta el amor entre dos chicos, no leas. Yo te respeto, y tú me respetas y todos felices... nee**

**Sin más que decir... disfruten del capítulo cuatro, como yo disfrute escribiéndolo con cariño para todas mis lectoras...**

* * *

**_Capítulo cuatro_**

**La respuesta de Sasuke.**

Luego de aquel beso Naruto volvió a pedir lo mismo que había pedido ¿Cuántas veces? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

-"Sasuke vuelve a Konoha" –iba a decir "conmigo" pero prefirió omitir esa palabra.

Todos miraban expectante al Uchiha, incluyendo a la peli rosa, a la cual le llegaba a salir humo de las orejas por la rabia que sentía, pero entonces sonrió. Sabía que el Uchiha como tantas otras veces iba a defraudar a Naruto con su respuesta. Si, estaba completamente segura de que Sasuke se negaría y que finalmente el rubio sería suyo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica de ojos verde agua y el notar su sonrisa le hizo recordar que debía vencer a la pelo chicle, no permitiría que "esa" se quedara con SU Naruto. ¿Acababa de decir que el rubio era suyo? Si, pero conste fue solo por denominar de alguna manera al chico, el cual se quedaría con él a cualquier precio solo para demostrar que él vale cien veces más que Sakura. No crean que es por amor…nee (Claro, lo que tú digas Sasuke…- - … XD)

Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Naruto era de él, y con las cosas de un Uchiha nadie se mete… :S (Eso lo tenemos más que claro… XP)

-Si.-así de sólida su respuesta y a la vez cálida para el corazón de Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lentamente. Totalmente anonadado. ¿Ha dicho si? ¿Es una broma? ¿Sasuke decidió volver a Konoha? Miles de preguntas aparecían en la cabeza de Naruto, pero solo una respuesta. Sasuke por fin volvería a su lado.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó queriendo oír de nuevo la respuesta, o como necesitaba esa respuesta.

-He dicho que si, ¿acaso no basta para ti? ¿Dobe?-preguntó lo último al ver como Naruto se quedó mudo.- ¿Oye?-iba a acercar su mano. Pero entonces vio la cara de idiota que puso el dobe y luego como esta cambió a una de total felicidad, con estrellitas en los ojos y una sonrisa boba a tal grado que Sasuke lo miró asustado. Y el expresar en sus facciones miedo, no era normal, o estaba en enfermo, o Naruto ya había echo algo. En este caso es la segunda. El único que podía quitar esa cara inexpresiva y amargada de la cara del Uchiha era Naruto.

-Siiiiiiii! ¡Sabía que algún día volverías a mi lado!-gritó Naruto con los pulmones llenos de felicidad.-Etto… O/O digo… yo… bueno a Konoha, no a mi lado… es que… ah…-empezó a tratar de decir una oración con coherencia pero solo le salían palabras, silabas e intentos de frases sin sentido. Todo esto por el simple echo de decir a mi lado en vez de a Konoha. De más está decir que se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas.

Si nos fijamos en las reacciones de Kakashi y Sai, pues podríamos decir que Sai solo tenía una de sus sonrisas falsas en la cara y Kakashi aprovechaba el momento para leer su librito, aunque de reojo, muy de reojo los observaba. Ya que le interesaba la parejita.

Sasuko estaba de lo más contenta. ¿Había cumplido su misión? Según ella si. Pues había logrado juntar a Sasuke con Naruto, sus padres del futuro, seguro que ahora serían novios.

Sakura tenía una cara, que no se tiene ni que describir, supongo que la imaginan. Enojada con ganas de matar a alguien y dolida con ganas de llorar, mientras mata a ese pobre alguien. Pero guardo lo que le quedaba de dignidad, no, no iba a llorar, no en frente de su ahora rival; ¿Creían que Sakura Haruno se había rendido? Pues están muy equivocados, la guerra por el corazón de Naruto recién empezaba.

-¡Muy bien!-animó Naruto.- ¡Volvamos a Konoha!-y ya se iba dando la vuelta, cuando Sasuke lo tomó del chándal naranja, obligándolo a detenerse.

-Espera. ¿No piensas presentarme a tus… compañeros?-pidió a través de una pregunta que Naruto les presentara a Sai y a Sasuko… ¡¿Sasuko?! ¡Que iba a hacer! ¿Se arriesgaba a decirle la verdad?

-Hola soy Sai.-ofreció su mano y mostró su sonrisa fingida.-Naruto-kun y Sakura- fea hablan mucho de ti.

A Sakura le salió una venita por escuchar como le llamaba su compañero. Bueno ya sabía con quien vengarse, Sai pasaría a ser ese "alguien" con quien desahogaría su furia.

Sasuke lo miró. Y el solo verlo le causó repulsión. Ya lo había visto aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru, pero aún no creía que a él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, lo hubiesen cambiado por ese idiota con cara falsa y todo un perdedor. Según él.

-Hump.-le miró de pies a cabeza otra vez.-Si, si a ti ya te había visto.

"Sal de mi presencia, copia barata"

Si, Sasuke tan gentil como siempre, hasta un halagador apodo le puso a Sai.

Naruto con un intento de sonrisa tomó la mano de Sai y le pegó unas palmaditas amistosas, haciéndole bajar la mano.

-En mi libro dice que cuando otra persona no acepta un signo de cortesía, en este caso ofrecer la mano es porque no le cayó bien la otra persona-recitó Sai. A Naruto le salió un tic en el ojo y rio nervioso.

-Valla, no eres tan tonto. Me has sorprendido.-alagó sarcásticamente el peli negro.- Bien quien es la otra.-dijo casi refiriéndose a Sasuko como un objeto. Esto le hinchó una venita a la Uzumaki. Pero no se alteró.

-Mi nombre es Sasuko. Y soy la líder de esta misión.-sonrió orgullosa.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Aja y dime Sasuko ¿por qué llevas el signo de mi clan en tu hombro?-si como buen observador que es Sasuke se había dado cuenta desde un principio que la extraña llevaba el logo de su clan en su hombro derecho, luciéndolo como si ella perteneciera a su clan. (Si supieras Sasuke…)

-Ah eso.-resopló.-ya estaba cansada de contar la misma historia. ¿Quién dijo que ir al pasado era fácil? Como diría Shikamaru es problemático.-Aaaah-suspiró "y ahí vamos otra vez." Se masajeó la cienes cosa que no paso por alto el muchacho. Creía que ese acto de cansancio y frustración solo lo hacía él.

Naruto estaba tenso y con severos tic en los ojos, si en ambos ¿Qué diría el Uchiha cuando sepa que ambos en el futuro serán pareja? (o quizás en unos cuantos capis más… xD) ¿Qué dirá cuando Sasuko le diga que ella es su hija que vino del futuro con la misión de juntarlos? Y sobre todo ¿qué dirá el portador del sharingan al enterarse de que él es el pasivo y la "mami" de Sasuko? Solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

En cambio Kakashi miraba con su ojito feliz la escena, incluso había guardado su librito esperando a ver que ocurría. Y por si acaso estar listo para recoger los restos del Uzumaki luego de que Sasuke quisiera "vengarse"

Sai ahora había sacado otro libro de su mochila, y leía una página y luego miraba a los dos ninjas y así sucesivamente. El libro se titulaba: "Yaoi para principiantes".

Sakura se mordía el labio impaciente, estaba más que segura que cuando su rival escuchara la verdad, se enojaría o no creería nada y se iría dejando a Naruto para ella. (Eso si que es no rendirse… xD)

-Lo haré breve.-anunció con desgana la chica rubia.-Como ya dije antes mi nombre es Sasuko. Sasuko Uzumaki Uchiha.-Ahora si se podría decir que Sasuke le prestó atención.-Vengo del futuro y mi misión era juntar a mis padres antes de lo justo.

-…

-Además soy la hija de Naruto Uzumaki…-suspiró esperando a la reacción del pelinegro.

-…

Al no haber ninguna siguió.

-Y de Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos aquí presentes.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo y todos se miraban esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

-…

-…

-¿Es broma?-rompió el silencio el vengador.

-Etto, no.-respondió Sasuke.

-Me largo de aquí.-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta. ¿Qué les costaba decirles la verdad? Nada. Pero no, a la mocosa se le ocurre inventar tremenda novela de ficción. No él no iba a ningún lado con esa pandilla de locos mentirosos. Como si tuviera tiempo y paciencia para soportarlos.

-Sasuke.-le llamó Naruto.

"No te voltees."

-Qué pasa ahora, no me digan. Va a venir caperucita roja a celebrar la boda.-dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible.- No olviden invitar al lobo.

"Idiotas"

-No Sasuke, yo sé que parece irreal, créeme yo al principio tampoco lo creí, pero luego vi al Sasuke del futuro y entonces me di cuenta de que no era mentira…

-Si no fuera mentira… -se dio la vuelta y mostró su sonrisa arrogante.- Denme una prueba.-estaba completamente seguro, no podrían probarle nada y la mentira saldría a la luz. Y él se podría ir tranquilamente.

¿Qué? Pero él podía irse en cualquier momento ¿por qué quería esperar?

-¿Quieres una prueba de qué? ¿De como viajo en el tiempo o acaso si soy tu hija?-preguntó Sasuko calmadamente.

-De ambas cosas.-siguió sonriendo.

-Como tú quieras…-puso una sonrisa marca Uchiha, que este no paso por alto.

"Lastimaré su orgullo…pero no importa."-pensó Sasuko con su misma sonrisita.-"Será mi venganza por hacerme estudiar tanto para los exámenes"

Por si alguien no lo recuerda Sasuke siempre fue el mejor en todo y eso incluye los exámenes ¿permitiría a su hija, con sangre Uchiha reprobar?

Empezó sacando el famoso aparatito "Jikū komyunikē" (por si alguien no lo sabe significa comunicador de espacio-tiempo.) y explicó como funcionaba tal y como se lo había dicho a Sakura anteriormente. Increíblemente Sasuke la escuchó sin enfadarse.

-Hump.-bufó.-Pero con eso no pruebas el ser mi hija.

-¿No te basta con que diga que lo soy?-era obvio que no pero a Sasuko le gustaba jugar el mismo juego de su futuro padre.

-No.

-Bien.-cerró los ojos.-suspiró y entonces los volvió a abrir.- ¿Y ahora me crees?-le dijo ya con el sharingan activado.

Todos miraban la expresión del peli negro. Era para tomarle una foto. Imagínense a un Sasuke con la cara desencajada, y los ojos desorbitados, mientras mira algo fijamente, en este caso a Sasuko quien lo miraba sonriente.

¿Recuerdan lo que deseaba Sasuke cuando se formó el equipo siete? ¿Aparte de matar a su hermano? Pues su deseo estaba frente a él.

La cara de "imposible" del chico cambio a una de extrema felicidad. Naruto se asustó al verlo y Kakashi se destapó el ojo de óbito sin creérselo. Sakura lo miraba con cara de signo de interrogación. Y Sai pues había sacado otro libro que llevaba por nombre "Las expresiones y sentimientos de las personas" Ya que todavía no entendía como de cara de pan en mal estado, pasó a una de sorpresa y luego a una de ¿alegría? Y peor aún ¿cuál era la relación entre estas tres? Ninguna. Más confuso todavía. Sasuko no entendía la cara que había puesto su papi.

"Tal vez algo le cayó mal"-se dijo.

Y ahí fue cuando todos creyeron que el fin del mundo se acercaba. Sasuke en un segundo apareció delante de Sasuko y la ¡¿abrazó?! Tal y como leyeron. La abrazó contento con una felicidad nunca antes vista en el chico. Y Sasuko quedó en shock y con un signo de pregunta en el rostro y una lluvia de ellos en su mente.

Si algún día contara esta anécdota juraba que la tomarían por loca. Eso era menos creíble que los viajes en el tiempo y el que ella fuera la hija de los dos ninjas más fuerte que han existido.

Naruto estaba detrás de su sensei aterrado al igual que Kakashi, Sakura por poco y se cae y Sai pues… Sai estaba haciendo sus típicos análisis.

-Etto… Sasuke.-llamó la niña.- ¿de qué me perdí?

-Conste.-se separó de ella.-aún no te creo eso de que tú seas mi hija.

"Entonces mi conclusión es mala"-pensó Sai y se puso a hacer más análisis.

-Es solo, que ahora al fin podré restaurar mi clan.-se dijo más a si mismo que a los demás.

-H-hai.-fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. Esto le empezaba a dar pavor.

-Por fin el clan Uchiha resurgirá.-dijo con voz victoriosa.

-Pero ella es tú hija del futuro no puedes…-iba diciendo Naruto.

-No seas mal pensado dobe.-regañó.- Solo digo que ahora protegeré a esta chica para que cuando se case pueda tener varios hijos.-activó su sharingan y la miró serio y con un aura oscura cubriéndolo.- Más te vale que todos tengan el sharingan o mi venganza será absoluta.

Todos temblaron, incluyendo a la rubia.

-¿E-entonces volverás a Konoha?-preguntó Naruto aun temblando.

-Claro dobe. Por varios asuntos tengo que volver.-miró fijamente a la peli rosa quien decidió mirar a otro lado.- Además no puedo dejar que mi clan se pierda. Debo protegerlo.-y tocó un hombro de la chica.

Esta suspiró. Era obvio que tendría que darle más pruebas al Uchiha si quería que este le creyese.

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S. **

En otro lugar se veía a un chico pelinegro sentado en la sombra de un árbol. En su mente aparecía un niño, a quien quería como a nadie, fraternalmente hablando.

Él fue el único a quién no pudo matar y no por que ese niño fuera más fuerte sino todo lo contrario. Pero era tal el cariño que le tenía que lo dejó con vida a pesar de las órdenes dadas.

-Sasuke.-musitó.

Lo extrañaba no podía negarlo quería volver a formar una familia con él, con su ototo. Con tonto hermano menor. (Si han visto la serie o leído el manga, sabrán que cuando muere Itachi, es uno de los momentos más tristes. Yo lo recuerdo y me da pena…)

-¿Quieres estar con tu hermano?-preguntó una voz masculina y…arrogante.

-¿Quién eres?-fue simplemente lo que salió de su boca.-no lo había sentido por que apareció de la nada.

-Mi nombre es Niku y mi misión del futuro es ayudarte a juntarte con tu hermano.

Itachi levantó una ceja.

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S. **

El equipo Kakashi más Sasuko y Sasuke habían dado la vuelta y se dirigían a Konoha. El rubio tenía una sonrisa que no se iba a ir en harto tiempo. Mientras a la cola los dos Uchihas conversaban.

-Deja de insistir.-replicó el Uchiha.-No creeré eso del chacra.-si Sasuko le estaba explicando como un hombre podía quedar embarazado.

-Pero es verdad.

-Si, pero aunque fuera cierto no creo que al dobe le guste pasar mucho por cesárea y esas cosas.

-¿Naruto?-el Uchiha la miró y asintió.

-¿Quién más si no él?-dijo dando a entender que eso era lo más lógico del mundo.

-Bueno… Lamento decirte que Naruto no quedaría embarazado aunque quisiera.-ya hablaba como los cirujanos para anunciar la muerte de alguien.

-Ves ya estás aceptando que es mentira esa cosa del chakra.-sonrió. Había ganado. Definitivamente a un Uchiha nadie lo vence.

-Bueno veras…-todos los que iban adelante se tensaron, en especial cierto rubio.

"No, no se lo digas Sasuko-chan"-pedía interiormente el rubio.-"Por favor tenme piedad"

**-Vaya cachorro, se acerca tu funeral al parecer.-**decía el zorro al parecer todo esto le divertía.

"Calla maldito."

**-Hahahahaha.-**reía en cambio este. Sin consideración.

-Mira, es cierto que tú y Naruto son mis padres.-Comenzó a explicar.- Pero quien me tendrá en su vientre no será Naruto…-se tensó por la mirada que le sujetaba su padre.-… sino tú.-dijo eso último casi en un susurro pero de igual manera su receptor principal lo escuchó.

Un silencio prolongado se hizo presente. Y Sasuko no se atrevía a mirar al ototo de Itachi. Hasta que ya harta del silencio miró, y vio como este tenía la mirada perdida y un tic en un ojo.

-¿M-Me estas diciendo que-que yo s-soy u-u-uke?-formuló casi sin voz la pregunta.

-H-hai.-dijo con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

-¿Yo v-voy a ser q-quien se a-abra de piernas?-preguntó.

-H-hai.-volvió a repetir la chica ya incómoda.

Entonces vio como varias venas aparecieron en la frente de Sasuke y un tic para cada ojo. Sus dientes empezaron a juntarse más de lo debido y a hacer ruido. Sus manos comenzaron a empuñarse con fuerza.

Naruto tembló. Y al instante Kakashi, Sai y Sakura se alejaron de él y fueron con Sasuko, "el lugar seguro".

-Así que tú… ¡Así que tú maldito dobe planeaste todo esto!-gritó enfurecido.

-N-no Sasuke… yo solo…

-Tú crees… ¡¿Tú crees que voy a dejar que te quedes con mi dignidad?!-más afirmó que preguntó.

Unos relámpagos empezaron a hacerse presentes en sus dedos. El cielo se llenó de nubes, cual tormenta. Y el Uchiha mostró sus Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¿Pensaste que yo me iba a dejar profanar por ti?-soltó. –Pues si creíste eso eres más dobe de lo que yo pensaba…-entonces sucedió…

-¡Chidori!-dijo el Uchiha y Naruto empezó a rezar por su vida.

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S. **

**Si pueden estar más que seguros de que Naruto va a llegar directo al hospital... xD Esta vez ni el zorro le salvará de Sasuke. **

**Ah a las que pensaron que la voz en el capítulo anterior era Minato, como leí por ahí ¡Bien, le atinaron!**

**Por cierto ustedes me dan las gracias por actualizar rápido y yo les doy las gracias por leer. En serio sus reviews me dan ánimo.**

**Aquí unas preguntitas:**

**¿Itachi y Sasuke se encontrarán de nuevo? ¿Cuándo?**

**¿Quién es Niku?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Sasuke llegue a la aldea? ¿Lo perdonarán?**

**¿Sasuke algún día le creerá a Sasuko que es su hija?**

**¿Sasuko habra terminado su misión?**

**¿Sasuke algún día será dócil? (creo que de esa todas sabemos la respuesta... nee)**

**¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?**

**¿Ya perdí la cabeza? Si, ya la perdí de tanto ver Yaoi, leer Yaoi y hasta soñar con Yaoi... xD**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sigan leyendo mis fic, trataré de no defraudarlas y de nuevo gracias por leer, dejarme reviews y por añadir mi historia a favoritos. **

**Muchos besos. Las quiere.**

**Neko-Kitsune XP**

**Por favor déjenme reviews, no cuesta nada... Ya que estos son mi ánimos a seguir... no sean malas nee...**

**Ah y ¡viva el SasuNaru y el NaruSasu!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y recuerden yo no gano nada haciendo esto, solo entretener a mis lectoras y quizás tal vez lectores. Si un hombre quiere leer yaoi que lo haga, no le encuentro nada de malo.**

**Chaooooooo!**


	5. De vuelta en Konoha

**Bienvenidas de nuevo a mi fic... **

**¡Lamento la demora! ¡Es que tube que salir al supermercado y a mi mamá se le quedó el carnet, y tuve que correr del departamento al súper y del súper al departamento y digamos que no está a la vuelta de la esquina. Está cruzando una carretera y luego varias cuadras. Y al llegar a mi casa caí muerta del sueño...**

**¡Suminasen!**

**Bueno dejo de contar mis malos ratos y aquí está el capítulo cinco...**

**Disfruten.**

**Esto es Yaoi. Si no te gusta el género pues no leas... nee.**

* * *

**_Capítulo cinco_**

**De vuelta en Konoha**

Luego de casi matar a Naruto, Sasuke pidió que siguieran su rumbos, sin consideración alguna con su futuro seme (Uy, cuando llegue el momento de ser uke, Sasuke preparará una venganza inolvidable… xD)

Llevaban caminando unas horas. Quien guiaba la cabeza no era nada más y nada menos que el Uchiha, seguido de Sasuko, Sai y Sakura. Al final iba Kakashi haciendo su buena acción del día, cargando a un inconsciente Naruto en su espalda, este estaba algo chamuscado y con la ropa algo destruida. Si, Sasuke era una fiera difícil de domar.

Sasuko por un lado compadecía a su padre, pero por el otro se moría de la risa al saber que Sasuke mandó a volar a Naruto con un chidori… Se acordaba y volvía a reír. Fue como esa vez que su hermano entró al baño que no tenía seguro, mientras ella se bañaba, le dio tanta vergüenza, pero al ver los ojos de este pudo comprobar que su mirada estaba fija en ella, entonces el trató de acercarse y seguidamente decir algo que ella no entendió. Pero sin entender el motivo su orgullo le ganó y lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo (estilo Sasuke, no Sakura eeh). Oh que buenos momentos. Entonces recordó; de un día para otro su niisan se alejó de ella sin motivo alguno que ella sepa. La evitó desde entonces y sus sentimientos por él, para acabar de llenar el vaso, se volvieron cada vez más y más fuertes.

Ya era hora del almuerzo. Se detuvieron a comer algún alimento rápido, y beber algo de agua para tener hidratación para el camino.

-Oye tú.-le llamó Sai a Sasuke.- ¿A ti te gusta Naruto?

Sasuke lo miró con cara de "Este idiota y sus babosadas".

-No.-respondió. Recuerden el orgullo es primero. Pero veamos a lo largo del fic cuanto dura.

-¿Ah, no?-le miró extrañado.-Entonces… ¿me lo puedo quedar?

El Uchiha ya tenía una vena en la frente.

-¿Te gusta el dobe?

-No.-respondió.

-¡¿Entonces por qué te lo quieres quedar?!-dijo ya impasible y cabreado.

-Vaya si funcionó.-sonrió falsamente.

-¿Nani?-le miró con cara de no entender.

-Si que funcionó. En mi libro decía que cuando una persona es orgullosa y no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos hay que ponerla celosa.-volvió a sonreír.

-…

"Cálmate Sasuke, contrólate. Es solo un idiota con cara falsa diciendo babosadas."-se frotó la cienes. Esto ya era demasiado en un solo día.

-Sabes Sasuke-kun…

"¿Kun?"

-…Naruto es muy buena persona, y tú estarás muy bueno pero él no merece alguien con cara de pan podrido, que no lo sepa valorar. Alguien que se fue en busca de poder como un tonto.-se puso la mano en el mentón reflexionando.- Aunque dicen que ese es el comportamiento de un uke.-una venita aparecía en la frente del receptor.- Dicen que no es tan malo. Que al principio duele pero que luego sientes un placer inmenso, llevándote a tal gloria que gimes como perra en celo.- (sin ofender a los animales.)- Así que no te preocupes cuando Naruto meta su pene dentro de ti…-Si que amaba esa palabra, pene. La repetía todo el día.-… vas a gritar de placer, no te preocupes. ¡Ah!-recordó.- Creo que quisiera ver cuando lo hagan. Te puedo ir aconsejando como gritar, o que poses hacer.-sonrió de nueva cuenta.

Sai no entendía cuando en los libros escribían "tener relaciones intimas en pareja". Tres son multitud.

Kakashi estaba con Sakura a unos metros de ahí, acompañándola mientras curaba a Naruto. Y Sasuko ya había terminado de comer y disfrutaba de la vista.

De un minuto a otro escucharon un estruendo, y luego vieron a un Sai salir electrocutado, casi calcinado, volar tres metros más allá. Y solo fueron metros, ya que Sasuke lo creyó un idiota sin cabeza y pensó que aunque lo matara este no comprendería la situación. Se sobó las cienes y bebió un poco de agua.

Sakura bufó. Luego de atender a Naruto tendría que atender a Sai. Empezaba seriamente a creer si podrían llegar vivos a la puerta de entrada a Konoha. Volvió a suspirar y siguió curando con chakra las quemaduras de Naruto.

Este día sería muy largo…

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S.**

Empezó a ver luces borrosas, pestañaba una y otra vez hasta que distinguió una cosa blanca en su cara. Abrió bien los ojos y vio como estaba en la espalda de Kakashi-sensei y que la cosa blanca era el pelo de este.

Sintió la agitación y al ver bien visualizó como estaban camino a Konoha, ya bastante cerca mientras como buenos ninjas saltaban entre los árboles.

Miró a un lado y vio como Sakura llevaba a Sai también en su espalda y bastante vendado. Y parecía que iba llegar peor porque ella ni caso le hacía al enfermo simplemente iba y saltaba, sin importar lo que pasara con el inconsciente de Sai. Miró al frente y vio a Sasuke y a Sasuko de lo más tranquilos.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste Naruto.-le sonrió Kakashi bajo la máscara.

-Ah, etto Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué le pasó a Sai?-preguntó creyendo que mientras estaba dormido habían atacado y Sai los había protegido y por eso había quedado herido. Pero entonces ¿por qué los demás no tenían ni un rasguño? Eso si que daba que pensar.

-Pues… le habló a Sasuke.-dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Sasuke… ¿él lo dejó así?-miró a Sasuke y luego al otro pelinegro.

Naruto tembló. Sasuke cuando se enojaba daba miedo.

-Ah, Kakashi-sensei ya puede bajarme…

-Ya llegamos-anunció Sasuko sin darle tiempo de responder al peli plateado.

Si, habían llegado a Konoha. Ya podían ver la puerta.

Bajaron a tierra y avanzaron a esta a pie. Sakura le pasó a Kakashi al chico que ella cargaba, Sai. Y a que ahora Naruto estaba bien y podía caminar.

El primero en entrar fue el rubio seguido de Sasuko.

Izumo y Kotetsu de inmediato los saludaron. Veían al rubio muy feliz ¿por qué?

Al minuto entró Kakashi con Sai en su espalda quien también les sonrió y a su lado Sakura algo enfurruñada.

Ambos porteros y guardianes de aquella entra saludaron a todos pero entonces la sonrisa que tenían se borró. Al final entraba un pelinegro de tez pálida, con unos sensuales ojos negros, vistiendo una especie de camisa abierta en el pecho. Sus pantalones ninja que son perfectos para sus piernas y que luego ajusta a sus pantorrillas con sus sandalias ninja que son más largas que las de Naruto y los demás. Aparte de ser singularmente planas. Luego estaba ese trapo que se pone en la cintura y afirma con aquella gruesa soga. Anudándola en una rosa.

Los ninjas se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a aquel chico tan kawaii entrar y entonces miraron bien y se dieron cuenta de que no era otro más que…

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!-exclamaron a la vez que se abrazaron por inercia. Al darse cuenta se sonrojaron y se separaron.

Sasuke ni los miró solo siguió su camino y vio como Naruto se le acercaba sonriente, alzo una ceja. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la compañía al caminar que necesitaban era cada uno.

-¡Oh, dios!-exclamaban las personas.

-¿Es Sasuke? ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha!

-No puede ser ¿no quería destruir Konoha?

-Mira es ese ninja renegado…

-¡Oh que guapo es!

-Mira a ese, será un ninja renegado pero está como…

No Sasuke se harto de tanto ruido, le bastaba con soportar a Naruto, para aguantar todas las habladurías del conventillo. De esa gente que no estaba a su altura.

Todo el camino hasta el edificio del hokage oyó murmullos de mucha gente, otros ninjas que se creían mucho lo miraban como la peste y los AMBUS los seguían por entre los árboles creyendo que él no los veía. Suspiró. ¿De verdad valía la pena volver? Entonces vio al rubio quien sonreía como idiota, igual que todo el camino. Y sonrió para si. Si, se dijo valía la pena. Solo por ver su sonrisa.

Entraron en el edificio, de nuevo lo miraban como la peste bubónica andante, empezaba a creer que no le quedaría aire para suspirar de nuevo por tantas molestas miradas encima de él.

Naruto fue quien feliz tomó de la muñeca a Sasuke. (¿sabían que si alguien te toma de la muñeca es por que siente cariño especial hacia ti? Pero por una tomadita de muñeca no se ilusionen… nee…) El Uchiha se sonrojó y los demás lo notaron. Kakashi rio para si, Sasuko sonrió y Sakura echaba humo por las orejas.

Naruto tiró del pelinegro y lo llevó casi arrastrando hasta el despacho de la hokage, este estaba abochornado, tanto que se dejó llevar. En sus pensamientos aparecieron los besos que se había dado con Naruto. El primero accidental y el segundo intencional, de parte de Naruto. Pero como todas ustedes podrán saber los accidentes no existen… :P

Naruto va y sin ni siquiera golpear entra al despacho y junta la puerta haciendo que Sasuke no se viera. Sasuke al instante captó sus intenciones y dejó que las realizara.

-Oba-chan hola.-saludó Naruto con una mano atrás sin soltar la de Sasuke.

-Ah, Naruto. Volvieron.-dijo la hokage. Shizune estaba a su lado. Entonces vio que Neji, Lee, Hinata y Tenten, lo miraban con una cara de pena. Preparados para consolarle.

Naruto sonrió para si.

-A que no sabe Oba-chan…

-¡No me digas así, mocoso!-la primera vez lo dejó pasar porque creyó que Naruto venía triste.

-… A qué no adivina que pasó.-sonrió burlonamente.

Todos pensaban: "El no poder traer a Sasuke por fin le hizo perder la cabeza."

-¿Qué pasó Naruto?-preguntó.

-Oba-chan le digo en seguida, vaya preparando su junta con los ancianos.

-¿Nani?-preguntó en signo de no entender. Los otros le miraban expectante.

Naruto sonrió y jaló la muñeca que tenía sostenida entonces todos abrieron los ojos como platos. Señoras y señores frente a ellos estaba Sasuke Uchiha en persona con su típica pose de genial y con su cara de amargado. Estaban tan sorprendidos que nadie notó la sonrisita de colegiala enamorada que portaba el oji negro. Que al instante se borró cuando Naruto le soltó la muñeca. Este volvió a poner su cara de naranja podrida.

"Maldito dobe, ya verás."

Sasuko, Sakura y Kakashi con Sai en su espalda entraron al despacho y vieron las caras de los presentes. Si, eran todo un poema.

-Tsunade-sama hemos cumplido la misión.-dijo serenamente Sasuko.

-S-Si y-ya v-veo.-tartamudeó la rubia. Y es que aún no se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad Sasuke había regresado a Konoha?

-Ve Ba-chan sabía que un día el teme volvería.-sonrió y abrazó de improviso a su teme. Si, era suyo. ¿A poco creían que solo Sasuke era posesivo?

Sasuko quiso apartarlo de su espacio personal, pero el rubio lo hizo por si mismo, y a este esa actitud le molestó.

Obviamente el Uchiha era contreritas con sus sentimientos. Quería que el rubio le abrazara pero al instante lo corría. Pero le molestaba que el Uzumaki se corriera por si mismo, y que el no tuviera oportunidad para rechazar sus caricias. Sasuke no entendía el porqué. Pero si entendía que quería que el rubio estuviera cerca de él y con él, pero cuando este lo hacía él lo echaba de su lado y decía no amarlo. ¡Hay Sasuke quien te entiende!

-Supongo que tendré que hablar con los ancianos.-suspiró la sannin.-les pediré que te perdonen, y que accedan a tu estadía en la aldea.-Sasuke la miraba simplemente con su típico rostro.-Creo que ya sabes que si aceptan tendrás unas cuantas condiciones que cumplir.

-Lo sé.-respondió. "Pero por él, por aquel a quién tanto hice sufrir. Por él accederé a lo que sea a un a costa de mi vida. Aunque me obliguen a vivir en una celda, si Naruto me va a ver yo…yo… ¡Rayos por qué estoy pensando estas cosas! No van conmigo."

-Bien. Iré de inmediato. ¡Shizune!-esta le miró todavía con cara sorprendida.- Vamos, debemos hablar con los ancianos.-se levantó y salió del despacho seguida de Shizune.

Neji ahora ya sin sorpresa en su rostro miraba al Uchiha detenidamente. Desconfiaba de él.

Hinata jugaba con sus deditos mientras miraba a Sasuke y a Naruto y así seguidamente.

Tenten y Lee aún tenían la cara desencajada por la presencia que regresaba. Pero Lee acabó con eso.

-Sabía que algún día la llama de la juventud te alcanzaría Sasuke-kun.-recitó como siempre su refrán de la juventud.-Bienvenido de vuelta.-dijo y alzó un pulgar. A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos y más aún al oír a Hinata y a Tenten.

-Bi-bienvenido Sa-sasuke-kun.-tartamudeó la oji perla.

-Ya que.-suspiró.-Igualmente Sasuke-kun. Bienvenido de nuevo. Que bueno que regresaste a Konoha, Naruto te extrañaba mucho.-sonrió.

Naruto estaba emocionado. Habían aceptado de nuevo a Sasuke, le habían dado la bienvenida eso era un buen comienzo.

-Hmp.-fue lo único que salió de sus labios. A todos les salió una gotita, después de dos años Sasuke seguía siendo…Sasuke. nnU

El pelinegro mostraba una cara inexpresiva pero por dentro estaba feliz de que lo perdonaran y lo volvieran a aceptar.

-Pues yo no te quiero aquí.-habló severamente la voz de Neji.-Eres y seguirás siendo un traidor de Konoha.-se atrevió a decir. Todos quedaron fríos con esa afirmación.

-No.-se escuchó la voz del buen Naruto.- Sasuke no es un traidor.-sonrió cruzándose de brazos, pero luego su cara cambió a una media pensativa e idiota. Con ojitos chinitos.-Solo es un teme tarado que se fue un tiempo creyendo que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Ya que según él debía vencer a su hermano a toda costa para así vengar a su clan y…-un coscorrón en la cabeza fue lo que sintió.

-Ya cállate dobe. Lo empeoras ¿sabes?-dijo el ex vengador con una venita en la frente.

-Pero te estaba defendiendo.-reclamó Naruto con un pucherito que incluía lágrimas falsas en los ojos.

-Mph-bufó.-Eres un usuratonkachi. De eso ya no tengo duda.

-¡Hey! ¡Sasuke no baka!-y todos veían como Sasuke y Naruto empezaban una de sus ya extrañas discusiones de cualquier estupidez.

Neji sonrió. Y en su mente solo una cosa pidió. "No abandones de nuevo a Naruto."

No era que al Hyuga le gustara el rubio solo que luego de su pelea con él en ronda final del examen chunnin de hace dos años, él fue quien le abrió los ojos y le hizo ver las cosas que con su byakugan no podía. Pensaba que una persona así no merecía el recibir daño una y otra vez. Realmente Neji sentía un gran cariño hacia Naruto y lo admiraba mucho, aunque no lo dijera. Pero era solo amor fraternal, a quien él amaba era otra persona…

-Bienvenido.-dijo de repente el peli largo. Sasuke y Naruto se volvieron dejando de discutir. Lee, Tenten y Hinata miraron a su compañero sonrientes y algo sorprendidos. No esperaban esa aceptación repentina hacia Sasuke.

Sakura bufó. Esperaba que al menos Neji odiara a Sasuke, pero este le sonreía y levantó su mano ofreciéndosela cálidamente al pelinegro. No esto iba mal debía hacer algo pronto…

Kakashi y Sai que ya había despertado y que bajaba de la espalda de su sensei aún adolorido miraban la escena, el peligris con su ojito feliz y Sai, Sai no entendía que estaba pasando ahí.

Sasuko miraba con una leve sonrisa.

Sasuke miró la mano ofrecida y a su portador y la estrechó con la de él, claro por dentro estaba feliz pero por fuera su cara de amargado relucía.

Naruto sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y Tsunade entró.

-Chicos lo siento, pero mi reunión será mañana. Por favor Sasuke te pido que por hoy te quedes con Naruto en su casa para que no me pidan mandarte a un escuadrón AMBU a vigilarte.-se rascó la cabeza. Decirles a los viejos esos que Sasuke había vuelto fue agotador.-Equipo de Neji pueden retirarse. Si hay otra misión les llamaré.-ellos asintieron.-Kakashi, Sai, Sakura pueden ir a sus casas. Sasuko dale el informe de la misión a Kakashi. Él se hará cargo.-esta asintió.-Naruto tú misión es vigilar a Sasuke, por lo menos hoy.

-Hai Oba-chan.

-¡¿Qué has dicho!? ¡Ven acá mocoso malnacido!-dijo con una clara intensión de golpearlo pero este tomó de la mano a Sasuke y a Sasuko y salió corriendo del despacho.

-Adiós Ba-chan…-gritó ya fuera.

La hokage tenía una gran venita en la frente y todos los demás optaron por la idea más cuerda salir de ahí.

-Dicen que cuando una mujer está muy estresada es por falta de sexo.-habló Sai con su sonrisita.

Luego todos vieron a Sai volar con la ventana y todo y caer junto en el hospital, donde la enferma de inmediato lo llevó a una camilla.

Si, Sai no saldría muy pronto de ahí y más si haces enfadar a Sasuke y la hokage en el mismo día. Pobre Sai eso le dejara marcas…

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S.**

En la noche en la habitación de Sakura, esta lloraba desconsolada. No quería perder a Naruto y menos con otro hombre. Debía hacer algo ya. Esperaba que al menos la respuesta de los ancianos le ayudara.

-Ese maldito no se quedará con mi Naruto. Ya verá.-sonrió maliciosa.-No importa si el costo es su vida.

Pero ella no se percató que afuera de su habitación, alguien escuchaba. Y su cabello se mecía a causa del viento que anunciaba la llegada del invierno.

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S. **

**Si, como sabrán Sakura no se quedará de brazos cruzados, ya verán lo que piensa hacer... Les digo al tiro sus planes son bastante crueles... ¿podrá ella separar a nuestro querido teme y a nuestro amado dobe? ¿Quién estaba escuchando los planes de Sakura y de que parte está? ¿Cuál será la condición de los ancianos para que Sasuke pueda permanecer en Konoha? ¿esta apoyará o afectará a Sakura? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo que al parecer se llamará...**

**"Castigo en el paraíso"-No se lo pueden perder. Tal vez a la misma hora, pero no se preocupen siempre en la misma página web nee...**

**Hagane Yuuki: ****Sasuke si apreció a Sasuko por el hecho de tener el sharingan, (recuerden que él quería restablecer su clan) Y si, le gustó la idea de que Sasuko fuera su hija, pero él todo un Uchiha no iba a reconocerlo, por eso dice que todavía no le cree (aunque en el fondo si). A veces Sasuke se contradecirá a su mismo, así que no se confundan. Sus pensamientos dicen una cosa, pero de su boca sale otra… xD Si Sasuke a veces es más raro que Naruto.**

**Lo que si que no le gustó a Sasuke, tal como pudieron leer en el capítulo (y supongo, como imaginaron) que él sea el uke y además la "madre" de Sasuko… Eso fue un golpe duro a su orgullo…nee.**

**No Niku no es hijo de Itachi (todavía ni siquiera se encuentra con Minato. Por lo que pueden suponer, que él todavía es virgen… Ah que lindo será cuando Minato se atreva a desvirgarlo… digamos que ambos Uchihas son iguales en ese ámbito, no se dejarán conquistar fácilmente y mucho menos profanar sin dar pelea, y lo digo literalmente… xD**

**Lo de cuantos hijos tendrán eso no lo puedo responder, lo dejará a tu imaginación pero dejaré esta intriga ¿De verdad Sasuko solo venía juntar a Sasuke con Naruto? ¿Por qué entonces Niku quiere juntar a Itachi con su hermano? ¿Realmente solo será por obtener un final feliz... O.ó?**

**JossieUH: Si querida, Niku es el hermano mayor de Sasuko... nn**

**Milk goku: En este capítulo no apareció Itachi porque está de camino a la aldea con Niku. En el próximo aparecerá y tal vez Minato también.**

******Moon-9215: La aldea si va a perdonar a Sasuke y ya verás de que manera... Solo fíjate en el título del próximo capítulo... nee**

**bloodymoonkyubi, Goshy, Mailen-15 gracias por unirse a la lectura de mi fic. Sigan leyendo que se viene el NaruSasu a full, me refiero a que se viene la súper conquista de Naru-chan ¿Qué hará nuestro rubio amigo para conquistar a un Uchiha?**

**Gracias por leer, espero y disfruten cada capítulo como yo al escribirlos... nee...**

**Gracias a las que me dejan reviews y a las que no también, simplemente por leer. Gracias a las que agregan mi historia a favoritos, gracias dattebayoo!**

**Las quiero mucho cuídense y recuerden, déjenme hartos reviews que son mi energía para escribir... nee**

**Arigato tt-bayooo!**

**Neko-Kitsune XP**


	6. Castigo en el paraíso

**Bienvenidas de nuevo a mi fic... **

**¡Lamento la demora! Es que me inspiré demasiado y no terminaba nunca de escribir, ya no sabía donde cortarlo, porque si lo cortaba en cualquier parte el título del capítulo no serviría y tendría que ponerle otro... Pero ya todo paso y aquí esta la conti...**

**Disfruten.**

**Esto es Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre). Si no te gusta el género pues no leas... nee.**

**Y por cierto este capítulo va con mucho cariño para mis seguidoras...**

**A leer...**

* * *

**_Capítulo seis_**

**Castigo en el paraíso**

Sasuke y Sasuko seguían al rubio, directo a la casa de este. Naruto no quería demostrarlo pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que la aldea no perdonase a Sasuke y que lo arrebataran de su lado. ¿Qué iba a hacer si esa situación ocurría?

-Naruto.-le llamó Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ya saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-La puerta.-advirtió.

-Oh, sí. En seguida.-no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que olvidó todo a su alrededor y caminó como un zombi. Con el cuerpo en la tierra y la cabeza en su mundo. (A mí me ha pasado varias veces xD)

Abrió la puerta como robot y luego de entrar él dejó entrar a sus invitados.

-¿Quieren algo de comer? Prepararé la cena.-sonrió. Falsamente. En sus ojos se delataba el miedo.

Naruto se iba a dar media vuelta con destino a la cocina pero Sasuke le agarró firmemente de un brazo.

-Deja de fingir.-le dijo con voz severa.

Sasuko solo miró.

-Creo que iré a preparar la cena.-dijo y salió de ahí hacia la cocina.

-¿D-de qué hablas teme?-dijo fingiendo otra sonrisa.

-Si mañana dijeran…-le miró el Uchiha a los ojos-…que mi castigo es la muerte ¿Qué harás?-preguntó.

-Yo….- ¿Sería capaz de traicionar a su aldea por Sasuke? No, él amaba a su aldea pero ¡También amaba a Sasuke! Esperen un momento ¿dijo que amaba a Sasuke?- Yo no lo sé.-respondió al fin. Su cabello empezó a cubrirle la cara, mientras él la bajaba avergonzado.

-No importa dobe.-suspiró. Ya le debía mucho, él había sacrificado su vida por traerlo de vuelta, no podía pedirle que lo pusiera como prioridad ante la aldea. Entonces ¿por qué lo deseaba?- Si dicen que debo morir…-sus ojos se plantaron en los azules de Naruto.-…con gusto daré mi vida…- "Para compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí."-sonrió de una manera tierna y cálida, poco natural en él.

Pasó al lado de Naruto y le tocó un hombro, luego claro de soltar su muñeca y caminó hacia la cocina, quería percatarse de que no era ramen.

Una lágrima, solitaria rodó por la mejilla del rubio.

Entonces ocurrió. Al quedarse solo de pie en la entrada de su casa, con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla y luego perdiéndose en su mentón. Lo sintió. Sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su ser. Que con dulzura se prendían a él como protegiéndolo.

_-No llores.-_dijo una voz que ya había escuchado antes. Si la oyó anteriormente, pero ¿dónde? Entonces recordó…

"**_Las cosas imposibles son las que hacen posible nuestra existencia…" _**Si esa frase, la voz de su portador era la misma que la que hablaba ahora. No había error.

-¿Quién…?-pero no alcanzó a preguntar.

-Naruto ¿no me recuerdas?-entonces se escuchó un suspiró y un cuerpo ligeramente iluminado apareció. Sus cabellos rubios de ensoñación y sus ojos azules más maduros que los de él, si delante de Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba Minato Namikaze, Yondaime hokage. Su padre.

-Toochan…-le miró sorprendido. Creía que luego de la batalla con Pein ya no lo volvería a ver. No aguantó y se abrazó a su papá. Oh cuanto necesitaba ese abrazo fraternal, ese cariño fraternal, ¡Demonios! Se maldijo al darse cuenta de cuanto necesitaba a su padre. Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. El sería el ninja más fuerte de Konoha, pero el más débil en cuanto a sentimientos.-Papá ¿qué debo hacer?-preguntó casi en un murmullo.

_-Sigue a tu corazón, no a la razón.-_fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Naruto abrió grande los ojos y las lágrimas pararon. Ya sabía que debía hacer.

Minato comenzó a desaparecer y Naruto se alejó un poco y mirándole con tristeza le suplicó.

-No te vayas Toochan, te necesito.

_-Pronto Naruto.-_sonrió_- Nos volveremos a encontrar y la próxima vez…-_ya solo se veía su rostro algo difuminado._-… No nos volveremos a separar.-_y se esfumó por completo junto con su voz.

-Papá…-en su cara se notaba una gran tristeza. Pero entonces con su antebrazo se limpió las lágrimas y recompuso su rostro con una bella e inigualable sonrisa. De esas que solo él podía otorgar. –Bien tt-bayoo.-se animó a sí mismo.

Un olor muy peculiar se posó en su nariz le decía que la cena estaba lista. Corriendo fue a la cocina.

* * *

**_Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S._**

Ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado seguir a ese niño con cabello negro como el ébano y en forma de cacatúa, pero más alto que el de Sasuke, este tenía el cabello levantado hasta el doble de su cabeza y luego caía en púas hacia su espalda, terminando un poco más debajo de los hombros, si lo midiéramos desde el frente le llegaría al esternón y a la par con sus pectorales. A los lados de cada mejilla tenía las inusuales chasquillas igualitas a las de su hermanito.

El chico le inspiró confianza sobre todo por parecerse tanto a Sasuke físicamente excepto por sus expresivos ojos azules cual cielo, que le recordaban a cierta personita que juró perseguir a su ototo-baka hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

-Niku.-le llamó el ex akatsuki y con una sola mirada supieron lo que el otro pensaban (es por la sangre Uchiha xP)

-Sasuke está en Konoha. –fue lo que inexpresivamente respondió.

-Mph.-con eso le indicó que continuara.

"¡¿Sasuke estaba en Konoha?! ¿Le abrían dado captura? No, Sasuke era fuerte jamás abrían podido atraparle ¿o sí?"

-Él volvió por cuenta propia.-dijo leyendo la mente del pelinegro.-Está con Naruto-sama…-eso no le sorprendió, Niku le había explicado todo.-… y con Sasuko, mi h-hermana.- ¿escuchó un temblor en su voz al decir que la tal Sasuko era su hermana?

Vaya niño-sonrió Itachi-el incesto es algo mal visto, pero no importaba a él no le importaba. Le caía bien el niño y si gustaba de su hermana, pues que así fuera. (¡Vaya Itachi escuchó una frase y averiguó lo que en todo el fic estuve diciendo en pequeños misterios!)

-Bien. Entonces ¿al llegar a Konoha debo disculparme con todos?-preguntó.

-Sí, y en especial la de tu cuñado.-Itachi sonrió. Esto cada vez se ponía más divertido y él definitivamente no se perdería la fiesta.-Si te llevas bien con tu cuñado, Sasuke no será un problema.-Oh, entonces eso significaba que…

-¿Sasuke es el novio de Naruto-kun?-el chico asintió.- ¿Y él también es tu "mamá"?-rio con esto último. Pero como evitarlo, solo pensarlo le daba risa. Sasuke, él gran y poderoso Uchiha domesticado por Naruto. Sí no le gustara su rostro frío se habría puesto a reír a carcajadas.

-Correcto tío.-le llamó. Itachi también sonrió por esa palabra. Saber que iba a ser tío en un futuro cercano y que además vería a Sasuke embarazado le hacía por poco tirar su orgullo a la basura o donde cayese y reírse con todas sus fuerzas.- Él es el uke, al igual que tú.-eso último le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué yo soy qué?-preguntó con cierto enojo en su voz, que el menor reconoció muy bien y sonrió.

-Se me olvidó.-levantó los hombros en signo de no darle importancia y volteo su cara sacando la lengua de forma burlona. Luego se rascó la cabeza, para seguidamente poner sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y con sus manos tocarse la nuca.- Mira ya estamos a dos días de llegar a Konoha.

No eso no se quedaría así. Lo dejaría pasar por ahora pero ya luego vería como sacarle la verdad al cabello de cacatúa. Por que como sabrán, a un Uchiha nadie lo vence.

* * *

**_Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S._**

Al final terminaron comiendo ramen, que aunque no lo crean la arrogancia reencarnada preparó. (Para su dobe, pero eso último no lo iba a decir) Y vaya que cocinaba bien. (Perfecto uke… Xd)

-Y Sasuko-chan ¿dormirás con Sasuke o te preparo un futón?-Si Naruto tenía futones y por el miedo que le dio la Uchiha la noche antes de la búsqueda se le olvidó y terminó durmiendo en el sillón. (¡Hay Naruto! xD)

-Dormiré en el futón.-respondió simplemente ésta luego de terminar su cuarto tazón de ramen.

-Entonces tendré que dormir contigo.-dijo Naruto. Aunque en el fondo: "¡Nooo, yo quiero dormir con Sasuke! Pero ¿y si le molesta estar a mi lado? Yo me muevo mucho, seguro que él no toleraría eso y además babeo, eso tampoco le va gustar… ¡Hay por qué soy tan… DOBE!"-se dijo ya sí mismo.

-Nop.-dijo Sasuko.-Tú duermes con mi papi y yo sola en el futón.

-Pero…-iba a replicar.

-Está bien dobe. Si no quieres dormir conmigo…-notó un deje de tristeza en los ojos negros de su amado- …pues no lo hagas.

-No Sasuke, no es eso pero ¿no te molesta dormir conmigo? Soy ruidoso y bastante molestó, quizás… pensé que tal vez tú…

-Está bien dobe.-repitió el inicio del anterior discurso.- No me molestas.-sonrió. Últimamente estaba sonriendo demasiado… - -U

-Muy bien entonces dormiré contigo.-dijo feliz, de que se hubiera solucionado el problema.

-Mph…-fue lo único que expresó cierta rubia.

"Igualita a Sasuke"-le salió una gotita al rubio.

Después de eso se fueron a dormir.

* * *

**_Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S._**

Una pelirosa estaba con la luz apagada de su habitación pero con una sencilla vela en su escritorio, donde se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro, en una página al parecer muy interesante pues una sonrisa pérfida se curvaba en sus labios.

-Ya verás Naruto-kun serás mío, ese idiota del Uchiha no sabrá como contrarrestar mi pócima…-rio en un pequeño susurro.

Ese malnacido pelinegro al que una vez tanto amó, ahora era el ser que más odiaba y estaba dispuesta todo con tal de separarlos. Con tal de que el rubio, -que cuando tuvo oportunidad no apreció- se alejará del otro hombre. Arrugó la nariz. Le daba asco el que dos hombres estuvieran juntos. (Le daba envidia que ellos se amaran, y que ella no se pudiera quedar con ninguno.)

Esperaba que mañana los ancianos anunciaran la muerte del Uchiha, así ella triunfaría y Naruto sería suyo. Quizás así no tendría que recurrir a "eso"…

Mientras a su espalda sin que ella lo notara una presencia se encontraba encima de la cama escuchando todo lo que la chica planeaba hacer y percatándose de averiguar cómo revertirlo o evitarlo.

No le contaría aún a Naruto, esperaba a que la muchacha en último momento se arrepintiera, aunque sinceramente empezaba a dudarlo…

* * *

**_Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S._**

Todo estaba en silencio, todos acostados. Sasuko en su futón y Sasuke junto con Naruto en la cama.

La niña tenía los ojos cerrados y de espaldas a la cama dormía con tranquilidad. Naruto en cambio estaba estirado con un brazo en el cuello de Sasuke y una pierna encima de las piernas cerradas de su amigo que con una venita en la frente intentaba dormir. Cuando acepto dormir con eso dobe debió haberse golpeado la cabeza.

De repente sintió como un brazo lo agarraba de la cintura posesivamente, y como el aliento tan caliente y varonil del rubio le daba en su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió como el chico como una lapa se pegaba a su espalda y como el miembro de este, topaba su trasero, aunque se encontrara flácido se podía sentir lo que bajo el bóxer escondido, se guardaba, aquel pedazo de carne; y recordó que lo dicho por Sasuko. Él sería uke. Y por un momento su orgullo fue de vacaciones; la idea no le parecía tan mala, siempre y cuando fuera el rubio quien lo hiciera. Pero eso sería su secreto. (Y el de todas las lectoras… xD)

Sintió como algo salía de entre los labios del rubio y escuchó perfectamente qué.

-Sa-Sasuke… yo…te amo…-dijo y volvió a dormirse.

Sasuke se sonrojó hasta las orejas y recordó el beso que Naruto le dio antes de volver a Konoha. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y encaró al chico.

-Sí, lo sé.-respondió y pegó su nariz a la de su futuro seme.- Yo también te amo.-dijo en un murmullo que nadie escuchó excepto dos.

Un zorro salvaje encerrado en una jaula, que se encontraba despierto a esas horas y un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que alguna vez fue hokage.

**-Bien Naruto compruebo tu estupidez. Cuando deberías estar despierto te duermes. Rayos ahora le veo lo cierto a eso de que el que pestañea pierde, aunque en este caso el que qué se duerme pierde y tú… cachorro…-**sonrió**-…perdiste.**

_-Ya tendrá otra oportunidad Kyuubi.-_dijo Minato._-Y respecto a eso ¿qué harás?_

**-¿La chica pelirosa?-**Yondaime asintió.**-No te preocupes. Voy a hacer que se trague sus pócimas… muy dolorosamente…-**rio malicioso.**-. Ah y por cierto te ayudaré con lo otro, ya me decidí. Esperaremos una buena oportunidad y con mi poder podré resucitarte. Pero necesitamos la ayuda de un portador de sharingan.**

_-¿Quién?-_preguntó.

**-Sasuke no sirve, porque ama a Naruto, y Sasuko pues creo que tampoco ya que no sabemos si ama a alguien. La otra noche Naruto le preguntó si le gustaba alguna persona, pero ella fríamente no contestó, y rechazó la pregunta evitando la respuesta.**

_-Como si escondiera algo…_

**-Correcto. Por eso necesitamos los poderes de un Uchiha para que te devuelva a la vida, pero no a cualquiera. El jutsu consiste en que quien lo realice no debe amar a nadie, y si lo hace tiene que ser a ti. Cosa imposible considerando que estás muerto. Nadie de enamoraría de un espíritu ¿o sí?**

_-No.-_rio_-Nadie en su sano juicio._

La era de odio entre Minato y el Bijuu había concluido, ahora tenían una gran amistad, y todo a causa del rubio menor. Ambos querían protegerlo y su amistad nació de su deseo de querer lo mejor para el niño de ojos azules, ya no tan niño, sino más bien adolescente.

Minato le sonrió al zorro y este como pudo forjó una sonrisa algo ¿aterradora? Por sus colmillos y dientes filudos, más no espantó a Minato.

**-Todavía no puedo creer que aun estando dentro del cachorro este no se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia.-**habló el zorro.

_-Es qué… Naruto es… ¡tan Naruto!-_dijo su padre.

A la vez a ambos les salía una gotaza en la nuca.

Sí, el rubio era sorprendente. Dos seres hablando dentro de él y él ni por enterado.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ya se habían levantado, bañado y vestido, bueno al menos Sasuke y Sasuko sí. Porque el rubio dormía como tronco xD. Al final Sasuke cabreado (su venita lo demostraba) tomó al rubio y lo lanzó a la tina, luego ahí abrió el grifo y el agua fría despertó al rubio, quien saltó por el contacto.

-¿Pero qué?-reclamó al verse empapado con pijama y todo.

-Tú eres el culpable.-objetó.-Yo quiero por lo menos llegar temprano a mi sentencia de muerte.

-Teme.-fue lo único que dijo.

Sasuke y Sasuko esperaron a que el rubio se terminara de bañar y que después se vistiera. Para salir de la casa sin siquiera tomar desayuno. No tenían hambre, estaban tan nerviosos, que ni a los Uzumakis se les antojó un tazón de ramen.

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones que se encontraba en edificio de la hokage. Afuera vieron a todos sus amigos, (los de la generación de Naruto) a sus senseis, Yamato, Iruka y Kakashi.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al Uchiha, claro sin incluir a Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee y Tenten.

-Entonces era verdad.-dijo Iruka.

Todos veían al chico como buscando algo, que al parecer no encontraron.

-Pasen.-abrió la puerta Shizune muy seria. Demasiado para el gusto de Naruto.

Iban a pasar primero, pero el pelinegro se abrió paso para entrar seguido de Naruto y Sasuko.

Vieron a los ancianos instalados en unos asientos cerca de la hokage.

Eso era como un coliseo romano, lleno se asientos ocupados en este caso por viejos, con una cara de pasas podridas, que Naruto se dijo que al menos Sasuke era lindo.

Había unos asientos reservados para los chicos y senseis. Pero para Sasuke no. El portador del sharingan dio un paso al frente y quedó en medio del coliseo, con todos viéndole. Tenía su típica cara inexpresiva y su pose guau.

-Sasuke Uchiha.-habló la hokage.-Eres el ninja renegado de Konoha. Todos aquí se preguntan porque deberíamos dejarte vivir.

Naruto sentado al lado de Hinata a su mano derecha y de Iruka a su izquierda, se tensó y los demás lo notaron.

-Debes de convencer a estas personas. Danos una razón de porque deberíamos perdonarte.-pidió la hokage.

-Ninguna.-respondió Sasuke levantando los hombros. Los amigos de Naruto abrieron la boca, y Naruto casi se cae por aquella respuesta. Los ancianos que llenaban más de la mitad del coliseo empezaron a cuchichear. Y Sakura sonreía como nunca, aunque en ese lugar tan oscuro no se notó.- Yo no merezco ser perdonado.-prosiguió Sasuke.- Aceptaré mi castigo por mis actos.-fue lo único que dijo para finalizar su discurso. Y a Naruto empezaron a picarle los ojos, pero no lloró.

-Entonces estás diciendo ¿Qué si decidimos que tu sentencia es la muerte la aceptarás?-habló la anciana consejera de Konoha.

-Hai.-respondió Sasuke.

-¿Te arrepientes de tus actos?-preguntó de nueva cuenta.

-Me arrepiento de haber hecho que aquel que me apreciaba sacrificara sus sueños y su vida por mí.-respondió.

La hokage sonrió.

Naruto tenía las uñas enterradas en sus piernas pero al escuchar aquello levantó la cabeza bien y sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke quien se encontraba de perfil frente a él.

Sakura bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Dime ¿por qué regresaste?-preguntó esta vez el anciano.

Sasuke guardó silencio. ¿Por qué regresó? Ni él sabía esa respuesta. Había aceptado volver luego de que Naruto le besara y según él para demostrarle a Sakura que él era mejor que ella. Pero eso no es una razón convincente ¿por qué regresó entonces?

Sus labios se abrieron y su voz pronunció una frase que hizo que la pelirosa quisiera matarlo y que a Naruto se le iluminaran los ojos. Haciendo que todos sus amigos y camaradas sonrieran. Sasuko no era la excepción.

-Por Naruto.-dijo sin ni siquiera el creer sus palabras, aunque sabía que eran ciertas.

Los ancianos una vez murmuraron cosas inentendibles.

-¿Alguien del público podría darme una razón para el perdón del joven Uchiha?-preguntó la hokage.

Kakashi se levantó antes que el rubio y pasó al frente.

-Yo declararé.-dijo el ninja copia.

-Bien.-respondió la hokage con voz potente.

-Sasuke, si todos lo sabemos se fue con Orochimaru para obtener el poder para vencer a Uchiha Itachi, el asesino de su clan. Y a pesar de todo no mató a Naruto en el valle del fin. Tampoco ha matado a nadie de aquí. Yo pienso que hay que darle una oportunidad antes de sentenciarlo.-propuso. Y se puso al lado del chico y tocó su hombro. Sasuke lo miró.- Si Naruto cree en ti, yo también lo haré.-terminó de decir.

Los ancianos murmuraron otra vez.

-Muy bien siéntese Kakashi Hatake.-dijo Lady Tsunade.

Kakashi fue a su lugar.

-¿Alguien más?-preguntó la mujer.

Entonces Sakura enojada se levantó de su asiento todos la miraron.

-A mí si intentó matarme.-declaró.

Todos susurraron en voz más alta esta vez. Naruto no se creía lo que la pelirosa dijo. Los amigos de Naruto se miraron entre sí.

Sasuko quizo matarla con la mirada.

-Y por poco lo logra de no ser porque Naruto llegó a tiempo.-luego miró a Kakashi.-Usted también lo sabe sensei.-sonrió de medio lado.- Él.-apuntó a Sasuke.-Él es un traidor y un asesino ¿por qué tenemos que perdonarlo?

-Cállate.-bajó la cara el rubio y dijo en un inaudible murmullo.

-¿Qué pasa si es una trampa? ¿Y qué luego de darle nuestra aprobación él nos traicione? ¿Qué esto de volver sea una trampa para destruir Konoha?

-Cállate.-dijo flojito. ¿De verdad esa era Sakura, su amiga?

-Creo que él y esa tal Sasuko.-la miró a ella ahora. –Ellos son cómplices y pretenden matarnos a todos. Yo digo que la sentencia debe ser la muerte.-todos quedaron mirándola. ¿Esa loca maniaca era Sakura? Ella no podía ser tan cruel ¿o sí?

Sasuke solo la miró. Sakura sonrió.

Pero entonces el rubio no aguantó más y se levantó de su asiento mientras los viejos susurraban cosas. Pero se callaron al ver al rubio pararse frente a Sasuke y abriendo sus brazos de forma protectora.

Tsunade lo miró queriendo saber que significaba eso.

-Yo… Yo quiero mucho a esta aldea y daría mi vida por ella.-habló con la cabeza gacha y los cabellos tapándole el rostro.-Pero si quieren matar a Sasuke.-levantó la cabeza y los miró con una determinación que sorprendió hasta a los ancianos.- Yo lo defenderé.

Todos ahí sí quedaron bocabiertos.

-¿Te atreverías a traicionar Konoha por este chico?-preguntó la anciana. Tsunade nerviosa se mordía el labio.

-Si.-respondió el chico sin ningún miedo.

Sakura quería matarse ahí mismo.

Sasuko sonrió. Ese era su padre.

¿Cómo había llegado Naruto a esa conclusión? Fácil, con una sola frase que en la noche anterior lo había consolado.

"_Sigue a tu corazón, no a la razón."-_recordó. Él seguiría a su corazón por Sasuke y si era necesario escaparía con él. Pero aunque sea a la lejanía seguiría protegiendo su también amada Konoha.

La anciana miró al chico. Si, era verdad siempre trataban a Naruto como el Kyuubi, no como Naruto. Pero ese chico fue quien salvó a la aldea del tal akatsuki, Pain. Y es considerado el héroe de Konoha. Sí él se iba con esa ninja renegado Konoha quedaría más desprotegida y eso no debía de permitirse.

-Naruto Uzumaki.-nombró la anciana. Tsunade casi se atora por eso. Ellos siempre lo llamaban Kyuubi.

Naruto la miró. Entonces vio a la anciana mirar a todos en el coliseo.

-Yo propongo que le demos un mes de prueba al Uchiha.-dijo. Y Naruto por poco y se desmaya de alegría. Sasuke abrió los ojos ¿lo estaban perdonando?-Naruto Uzumaki tu tarea desde ahora es vigilar al Uchiha.-le encomendó luego de ver como la mayoría de los ancianos asentía aceptando su propuesta.-Deberás convertirte en su sombra.-siguió.-No puedes apartarte ni un solo segundo de Sasuke Uchiha. Deberás acompañarlo a todas horas y todo el día. Para eso deberás vivir con él al menos durante un mes.

-No hay problema abuela.-dijo Naruto sonriente mientras a la anciana le salía una venita.

-Bien pero lo más importante-iba diciendo el anciano.-Tienes que actuar como un shinobi de Konoha. ¿Aceptas?

Naruto no alcanzó a responder ya Tsunade interrumpió haciendo la pregunta completa.

-¿Aceptas vivir con el Uchiha, convivir con él y no separarte nunca ni un minuto de él? ¿Ser su sombra? Tendrás que hasta dormir y bañarte con él.-sonrió pervertidamente.

-Claro que acepto Oba-chan-se rascó la cabeza.-y déjenme de hacerme preguntas que ya parece matrimonio.

Todos rieron.

-Dobe.-bufó Sasuke levemente sonrojado y volteando la cara a un lado.

-Bien.-iba a dar su sentencia la hokage.- Tu castigo será estar por un mes completo con Naruto, no puedes separarte de él ni tampoco hacer cosas solo, tienes que pasar todo el tiempo con él. ¿Aceptas casarte con él?-la rubia lo dijo de broma creyendo que Sasuke se daría cuenta pero…

-Hai acepto.-dijo Sasuke y vio como se hizo un silencio prolongado. Miró a Naruto y vio como este se mantenía sonrojado. Y como muchos de sus amigos incluyendo a Sasuko querían echarse a reír como desquiciados, ahí mismo.

-Sasuke baka dattebayoo.-dijo el rubio.- ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?-entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad de la pregunta y miró a Tsunade enojado. Esta carraspeo un poco.

-Ejem… lo siento no lo pude evitar.-tosió un poco, falsamente obvio.- Bueno ya aceptaste tu castigo. Con eso cerramos este juicio. Pueden retirarse.-todos empezaron a levantarse con destino, la salida.-Ah, y Sasuke si tanto quieres casarte.-sonrió maliciosa.-puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Sé qué esperas ansioso la noche de bodas…

"Maldita vieja borracha."-pensó Sasuke, ya vería como se vengaría de ella, mientras encogía los hombros escuchando las risas de sus compañeros.

* * *

**_Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S._**

Todos se fueron sin contar a Shizune y Tsunade.

-Sabes ese castigo-iba diciendo Tsunade apoyando la cabeza en su mano sin ánimo de levantarse.-Es bastante…-sonrió.-interesante.

-Yo también lo pienso.-apoyó Shizune.

-Es como un castigo en el paraíso para el Uchiha.

Shizune sonrió. Si, esos dos tenían mucha suerte, hasta el castigo los ayudaba a estar juntos. Como diría Neji, es el destino.

* * *

**Juntando a Sasuke con Naruto. Misión de rango S.**

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí di una pista de quien escucha las ideas de Sakura.**

**Milk Goku: Supongo que con este cap ya averiguaste más o menos quien escuchó a Sakura. Y concuerdo contigo esa es la escencia de Sai...xD**

**En cuanto a Neji, si también quiero a ese personaje, pero quise conservar su naturaleza de genio O.ó y su cariño por el rubio.**

**Goshy: No te procupes Sasuke no matará a Itachi. Al menos no mi fic. Yo amo a esos dos y al igual que tú me dolió cuando en el anime Itachi muere.**

**Mailen-15: Sasuko está enamorada de Niku. Y te diré enseguida a mi también me gusta el ItaDei, pero para este fic lo hice MinaIta porque casi no encuentro fic de ellos y me gusta esa pareja. Prometo que luego de terminar este fic o por lo menos a la mitad de este haré aunque sea un one-shot ItaDei para complacerte. **

**Y te diré enseguida, eso de que tal vez son tres hermanos, no está tan lejos de la realidad... **

**Moon-9215: ¡Arigato por seguir mi fic! Y si, Sakura en mi fic ya se le pelaron los cables... (si eres de otro país y no entendiste lo que dije, significa loca.) **

**Linne-'Malfoy: Te agradezco que te guste mi fic, yo en realidad lo había pensado desde hace mucho pero no tenía correo y no podía registrarme en esta página web (ni en ninguna otra xD) Te diré que pronto Minato e Itachi se conocerán y se biene el tan esperado enamoramiento de estos dos...nee Me da gusto que te guste esta parejita. Y sobre Naru-chan sii le va a costar conquistar al Uchiha en especial obtener su aprobación para el lemon... **

**No importa que no puedas leer todos los días o dejarme reviews, preocúpate por tus estudios y cuando puedas entra y léeme, te tendré la conti.**

**Y te diré enseguida tal como dije antes, mi fic si será largo. Espero que lo leas completo. Que te vaya bien en tu trabajo y en la universidad... Saca buenas notas eeh. Menos mal que todavía no tengo que vivir eso... Yo recién pasé a media... Gracias por leer, y yo escribo para el agrado de mis lectoras... si no puedes dejarme reviews yo igual te escribiré con cariño, porque sé que lo leerás.**

**JossieUH: Sasuko ama a Niku. Su hermano. (Sii, incesto...) y creo que del porque Niku la evita ya lo pudiste averiguar gracias a Itachi, en este capítulo... nee...**

**Oye me confundiste con eso de los sobrinos-tíos y los hermanos-sobrinos o lo que sea, todavía estoy analizándolo... xDDDDD! Y lo digo en serio eeh...**

**harunablakrose: ¡Vamos tu puedes abre la cuenta! ¡No te rindas! Y gracias por el reviews...nee...**

**luna: No te preocupes Gaara estará enamorado de Naruto pero jamás le haría daño al rubio o a Sasuke, aunque puede que se la ponga dificil a Sasuke (celos) En cuanto a Sakura procuraré que realice todos sus planes pero que en vez de ayudarla a conseguir al rubio... le sirvan para todo lo contrario... (Pero no la mataré ni nada de eso, solo haré que planes se vayan a la basura) Gaara si va a conseguir a alguien que lo quiera... ¿Pero será capaz de conquistarlo? Recuerden en mi fic los ukes son peligrosos... ¡pregúntenle a Sasuke! xD**

**Gracias a todas por leer, por comentar. Gracias también a aquellas que no comentaron pero leyeron y gracias a aquellas que agregan mi historia a favoritos o a historias que siguen.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias. Las aprecio de todo corazón.**

**Sigan mi historia y las que puedan... ¡Déjenme hartos reviews que son mi gasolina para seguir!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, misma página web y mismo fic... Bye Bye...**

**Sayonara dattebayoo...!**


End file.
